Great Team : Love X War X Peace
by Dhika
Summary: Karena Kesalahan Merapal Segel tangan,Naruto Terlempar ke dimensi lain. Sebelum Mencapai Dimensi itu. Naruto Mendapatkan tugas Dari Shinigami dan Yami untuk mendamaikan peperangan yang terjadi pada dimensi yang kelak akan ditinggali. Naruto dibantu teman-temannya yang dihidupkan melalui evil pieces bertugas untuk mendamaikannya. Disitulah mereka menemukan kebahagiaan masing-masing.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Typo,Wrong Grammar ,And Other.

CHAPTER 1 : Misi Baru.

ALAM BAWAH SADAR NARUTO.

"are? Dimana Aku? Kenapa Putih Semua?" Ungkap Naruto Sambil Memegangi kepalanya yg Terasa Pusing.

"Jujur Aku juga tak tau Naruto,Mungkinkah Kita Mati? Bukankah Konyol Bila Kita Mati Hanya Karena HandSeal Misterius?" Sanggah Sesuatu yg Bersuara berat dan Besar Yang tak lain adalah Juubi,Partner Naruto.

"Cih,Juubi No Baka,Janganlah kau berpikir seperti itu" Kata Naruto Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Juubi Dengan Geram.

"Oi,Kau Yang Baka! Kenapa kau Mencoba HandSeal Itu? Kau ini Begitu Baka!" Jawab Juubi tak kalah geram.

"Haeh,Yare-yare,Aku Yg Salah" Balas Naruto Tertunduk. Memang Mereka Berdua Sering Sekali Tidak Akur,Namun Ketika Bersatu,Dewa pun akan gentar Melawan Mereka. Naruto Yg Kejeniusannya Melebihi Temannya Si Rambut Nanas,Tubuh yg Lebih Kuat Dari Yondaime Raikage,Serta Kecepatan yg Melebihi Ayahnya Sendiri.

"Yo,Ternyata Kalian Sudah Bisa Diam" Kata Seseorang Yg Sudah menunggu mereka Berdua berdamai.

"Ternyata Ada Juubi No Kami,Aku sudah Menunggumu Untuk Misi Ini" Sambung Seseorang Yg lain lagi.

"Hei, Kau To The Point?" Tanya orang pertma tadi.

"Aku Sudah Bosan Menunggu,Oh iya,Naruto,Perkenalkan! Aku Yami dan Disebelahku ini Adalah Shinigami" Kata orang Tersebut yg Bernama Yami Sambil Tersenyum.

"Are? Kenapa Kalian Tahu Namaku? Hei Juubi Kau Kenal Mereka?" Tanya Naruto kepada Juubi yg sedari. tadi Seperti Mengingat-ingat Sesuatu.

"Mmmm.. Oh iya Aku ingat,Mereka Pernah Mengatakan Padaku bahwa Aku akan Berteman Dengan Anak Dari Ramen,Awalnya aku bingung,Tapi Setelah. Aku berada Dalam Dirimu,Aku Baru tahu bahwa Anak Ramen itu kau!" Jawab Juubi sekenanya saja,Membuat Sang Penanya Merasa Geram sehingga muncul 3 siku di dahinya.

"Ka-" Kata Naruto yg Langsung Dipotong oleh shinigami.

"Ayolah,Tenang Sedikit,Aku akan Menjelaskan Kehidupan Kalian nantinya.

Seketika Itu Juubi dan Naruto Diam dan mendengarkan apa yg akan dijelaskan Shinigami dan Yami.

"Didunia Ini Sebenarnya ada Banyak Fraksi,Tetapi Yang paling Mencolok adalah 3 Fraksi,Yakni Iblis,Malaikat,Dan Malaikat Jatuh. Malaikat Jatuh Sebelumnya Adalah Malaikat Juga,Tetapi Mereka menjadi malaikat jatuh karena Dosa/Kesalahan yg mereka buat sangatlah besar,sehingga mereka diturunkan dari surga dan dimasukkan kedalam Neraka/Dunia Bawah yang Merupakan Tempat Tinggal Dari Para Iblis. Awal Perang Terjadi Adalah antara Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh yang Memperebutkan Wilayah Di Neraka. Perang Besar pun Terjadi Antara Iblis Dan Malaikat Jatuh yg memperebutkan Tempat Tinggal Di Dunia Bawah." Jelas Shinigami.

"Lalu Fraksi Malaikat mendengar dan mengetahui adanya peperangan antara Fraksi Iblis Dengan fraksi Malaikat Jatuh,Fraksi Malaikat Ikut Campur Dengan peperangan Kedua Fraksi Tersebut. Awalnya Fraksi Malaikat Hanya Berniat Untuk Mendamaikan Perang Antar 2 fraksi tersebut. Namun Karena Perang yg Berlarut-Larut dan tidak bisa Didamaikan Akhirnya Malaikat ikut BerperangUntuk Memusnahkan Kedua Fraksi Tersebut. Dan Akhirnya 'Great War' pun Terjadi. Ketiga Fraksi Ingin Memusnahkan Musuh Masing-masing Dengan Perang Tersebut. Karena Terlalu Besar,Tuhanpun Sampai-sampai Turun tangan Langsung Untuk Mendamaikan Ketiga Fraksi Tersebut. Setelah Lama sekali,perangpun Berakhir Namun Tuhan Tewas. Sehingga Untuk Sementara Michael,Sang Pemimpin Tertinggi Malaikat Ditugaskan Untuk Mengatur Sistem Di Dunia. Lalu Ketiga Fraksi Tersebut Akhirnya Mengumandangkan Gencatan Senjatanya Masing-Masing." Tambah Yami.

Setelah itu Shinigami Menceritakan atau Lebih Tepatnya Menjelaskan Kehidupan Iblis. Dari Rating Game,Kontrak Dengan Manusia,Dll.

"Jadi Begitulah,Dan Misi Kalian Adalah Mendamaikan 3 fraksi Itu dan Memimpin Kedamaian Di Duniamu Kelak". Sambung Yami.

"Aku terima itu,Bagaimana Denganmu Naruto?" Tanya Juubi Kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah,Asalkan Juubi Tetap Jadi Partnerku" Jawab Naruto Dengan Bersemangat. Lalu Naruto Memikirkan satu hal saja yg membuatnya sngat Bingung. 'Kenapa Tuhan Bisa Mati?' Itulah Pemikiran Naruto yg Mungkin Tidak Bisa Hilang Dari Ingatannya

"Baiklah,Aku Akan Memberi tahu Seseorang,Yg sudah aku anggap Sebagai muridku untuk Menyambutmu."  
Jawab Yami dengan tersenyum Puas.

"Sebagai Gantinya Kau Bisa membuat Bidakmu disini dengan tubuhh teman-temanmu" Sambung Shinigami.

"Baiklah,Tapi Kalau boleh tau,Apa Yg terjadi pada teman-temanku?" Tanya Naruto Curiga.

Shinigami Menghela nafas Terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab Pertanyaan Naruto.  
"Maafkan Aku Naruto,Mereka Mati! Ada Bencana Yg sangat Besar Setelah Kau tiada. Mereka sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tapi,Kami-sama Berkata Lain. Tapi Kau beruntung bisa menghidupkan mereka kembali sebagai keluargamu serta partnermu untuk mendamaikan dunia yg akan kau huni. Yah Walaupun tidak semua yg bisa kau Hidupkan." Kata Shinigami dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Begitu ya?" Jawab Naruto yg beberapa saat murung,Lalu berubah menjadi penuh semangat.  
"Yosh. Aku Menerimanya!"

"Baiklah Kau Cukup menyebutkan nama temanmu yg kau butuhkan" Ucap Yami.

Setelah Naruto Mengucapkan nama-nama temannya Tubuh Teman-temannya Bermunculan. Sebelumnya Yami dan Shinigami Memberi Ingatan Dan Pengertian tentang Naruto dan dunia baru mereka.  
Setelah Itu Naruto Memilah milah Bidak yg Sesuai Untuk Teman-temannya.  
Pilihan Naruto meliputi :  
-King : Naruto  
-Queen : Mei Terumi  
- Bishop : Itachi  
- Bishop : Sakura  
- Knight : Kakashi  
- Knight : Sasuke  
- Rook : Gaara  
- Rook : Shino  
- Pawn : Lee dan Kiba+Akamaru

Setelah itu Naruto Membangkitkan mereka semua. Lalu Shinigami Dan Yami Mengirim mereka yg Telah Sadar dan Telah Bernostalgia Ria itu.

Sebuah Lingkaran Sihir Berwarna Biru Muncul di dalam sebuah Mansion. Muncul 9 Orang Dibelakang seorang pemuda yg didepannya.

"Selamat Datang Raja Iblis,Naruto Namikaze Satan-Sama" Ucap 2 orang yg berbeda gender dan warna rambut secara bersamaan. Beserta Seluruh Keluarganya yg memberi salam kepadanya juga

_**TBC**_

**Hajemimashite Minna, Cita-Cita Saya untuk membuat Fanfic Akhirnya Tercapai. Walaupun Fanfic Ini Rada-rada Gak Jelas. Mohon Reviewnya Onii-Sama,Onee-Sama. Maklumlah Orang Baru. Fanfic Ini terlalu Pendek,Karena Sebenarnya Saya Buat Di HP lalu Saya Publish Di Facebook. Dan akhirnya Saya Copas di Sini. Yang Chapter berikutnya Saya Usahakan Agar Lebih Panjang :D **

**Hai' Anggara Undur Diri :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : Typo,Wrong Grammar ,And Other

CHAPTER 2 : Kehidupan Baru

DALAM MANSION.

Sebuah Lingkaran Sihir Berwarna Biru Muncul di dalam sebuah Mansion. Muncul 9 Orang Dibelakang seorang pemuda yg didepannya.

"Selamat Datang Raja Iblis,Naruto Namikaze  
Satan-Sama" Ucap 2 orang yg berbeda gender dan warna rambut secara bersamaan. Beserta Seluruh Keluarganya yg memberi salam kepadanya juga.

"Eh,Jangan Memanggilku Seperti itu,Aku Masih Lebih muda dari kalian. Seharusnya Aku yg memberi salam pada kalian." Ungkapan Salah Tingkah Naruto yg membuat Teamnya SweatDrop.

'Kau Itu Raja Iblis,Baka!' Batin Seseorang bersurai Pink yg Jengkel Melihat Naruto.  
'Baka!Dobe' Batin Orang Yg Berambut Raven Seperti pantat Ayam.

"T-tapi. Naruto-Sa-" Balas Seorang laki-laki yg berumur 20-an Kepada naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah,Sirzech-San,Tak usah Sungkan. Oh iya Ngomong-Ngomong Siapa Dia? Shinigami Belum memberitahukannya Padaku?" Tanya Naruto Sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut perak berpakaian Maid.

"Oh Dia Istriku,Naruto-San. Kami semua Keluarga Gremory. Dan-" Jelas Sirzech Yg Terpotong Oleh Suara Kecil yg Imut.

"Tou-San? Kaa-San? Kalian Dimana?" Pertanyaan yg Keluar dari Mulut Seorang Anak Kecil Brrumur 7 tahun. Dan Membuat 2 Wanita Diklompok Naruto Gemas Melihat Anak kecil itu.

'Kawaii Desu' Batin Sakura Dan Mei Terumi Dengan senyuman bak mentari.

"Kaa-san,Siapa Mereka?" Tanya Anak berambut merah yg Mirip Ayahnya itu.

"Mereka Teman Tou-Sanmu Sayang" Jawab Sang Ibu Yakni Greyfia.  
"Milicas,Kemarilah! Tou-san Perkenalkan Dengan Teman Tou-san" Sirzech meminta Milicas untuk mendekat.

"Oh Iya Sirzech-san,Aku belum memperkenalkan Anggotaku Padamu. Baiklah Kawan,Perkenalkan Diri kalian" PerintahNaruto Kepada Teman-temannya.

Satu-Persatu Mereka Telah Memperkenalkan diri.  
'Mereka Semua Mempunyai aura Yg Sgt Kuat,Bahkan Pawn yg dimiliki Naruto Aku bisa tebak setara denganku,Atau bahkan lebih. Sungguh Mengerikan jika mereka bersatu,Ketiga Dunia Pun akan terguncang(Ketiga Dunia itu adalah Dunia Manusia,Surga dan Neraka atau dunia bawah)' Batin Sirzech Dgn Senyumnya yg Sulit Diartikan.

"Ano,Sirzech-Sama,Bisa kau Kenalkan Anakmu,Aku sangat Yakin bahwa dia mempunyai Semangat Muda yg Tinggi" Kata Si Alis Tebal Yg Membuyarkan lamunan Sirzech.

"Oh Tentu,Milicas!" Jawab Sirzech dengan cepat.

"Hai' Tou-san,Hajimemashite,Watashiwa Milicas Gremory Desu" Jawab Milicas Dengan Senyuman Terbaiknya.

"Hei Milicas,Sepertinya Kau Sering Kesepian,Apa kau butuh Teman? Jika iya,Maka Aku dan Teman-temanku Akan Menjadi Temanmu! Benarkan Teman-Teman?" Kata Naruto dengan menepukkan tangannya kepundak Milicas.

"Hai'" Jawab Teman-teman Naruto bersamaan dengan Expresi Kegembiraan Masing-Masing.  
"Guuk,Guuk" Suara Itu Membuat Milicas Melihat sang Empunya Suara.  
"Hei Milicas,Sepertinya Akamaru Menyukaimu" Jelas Kiba Sambil tertawa Senang,Sedangkan Akamaru Hanya BerGuuk Ria.

Milicas Sangat Senang Melihat Naruto dan Teman-Temannya. Dia Sampai-Sampai Mengeluarkan Air mata Kebahagiaannya. Lalu Berlari memeluk Naruto dan Teman-Temannya.

"Ari-Arigato Gozaimasu Minna" Hanya Itu Kata kata yg bisa Keluar Dari Mulut Milicas.

Sirzech Dan Greyfia Yg Melihat Mereka Semua Hanya Bisa Tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan yg bercampur rasa bersalah karena mereka terlalu sibuk untuk menjadi Teman Dari Anaknya.

"Naruto-San,Aku Telah Menyiapkan Sebuah Rumah yg Akan anda Tinggali DiDunia Manusia. Mari Kita Kesana,Sudah Aku Urus Semua,Mulai Sekolah dan Pekerjaan untuk anda Dan Teman Anda Sekalian. Mari,Milicas,Kemarilah Kau akan bersama Tou-San dan Kaa-san." Sirzech mengajak semua Anggota Tim Naruto Termasuk Naruto Sendiri Menuju Rumah Yg Akan Ditinggali Naruto Dan Teman-Temannya. Milicas Pun ikut.

Beberapa Saat Kemudian.

DI SEBUAH RUMAH ATAU LEBIH TEPATNYA SEBUAH ISTANA BAGI NARUTO DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA.

Rumah Tersebut Sangat Luas,Dibelakang Rumah Tersebut Ada Sebuah Lapangan yang sangat luas dan sebuah Dojo. Semuanya Takjub dengan fasilitas rumah yg di berikan Sirzech Sangat lengkap. Minus Sirzech Sendiri,Greyfia dan Milicas.

"Baiklah,Naruto-San,Kami Kembali dulu,Jika Kau butuh ssuatu,Bilang saja Ke Greyfia atau aku. Nah-" Sebelum selesai berbicar,Pembicaraan Sirzech terpotong Oleh Anaknya.

"Ano,Tou-san,Bolehkah Aku Tinggal Disini selama 1 Bulan saja?" Permintaan Dari Milicas Membuat Sirzech Dan Greyfia Kaget.  
"Tapi bagaimana kau belajar Sayang?" Tanya Sang Ibu Kepada Anaknya.  
" kalo Izin Selama 1 Bulan?" Tanya Milicas Pada Ibunya Dgn Cengiran Khas Seperti Ayahnya Yg Membuat Naruto Dan Teman-Temannya Sweatdrop.  
"Tapi Sayang-" Omongan Greyfia Terpotong Oleh Sirzech  
"Sudahlah,Greyfia,Aku Pikir,Milicas Juga Perlu Kebebasan"potong Sirzech dan Greyfia Hanya Menghela Nafas yg Panjang.

"Hai' Arigato Tou-san,Kaa-san" Milicas Memeluk Sirzech Dan Greyfia sehingga Membuat Mereka berdua Tersenyum Gembira.

"Naruto-san,Bisakah Aku Titip Milicas Bersamamu?" Tanya Sirzech

"Baiklah,Sirzech-San" Jawab Naruto Dengan senyuman Khasnya.

"Hmmm.. Arigato Naruto-San" Ungkap Sirzech Lalu membentuk Lingkaran Sihir Dibawah Kakinya Dan Kaki Greyfia.  
"Hontouni Arigato Naruto-San" Tambah Greyfia sebelum dia dan Sirzech Pergi Dengan Lingkaran Sihir.

Setelah Mereka Berdua Hilang,Lee Membuka Pembicaraan.

"Yosh.. Milicas,Kau Akan kami Latih Sebagai Shinobi" Kata Lee Sambil Mengacungkan Jempolnya.

"Hontouni,Lee Nii-san?" Tanya Milicas Dengan Mata yg Berbinar-Binar.

"Yup" Jawab Lee Mantap.

"Baiklah Kita Masuk dulu saja,AKU sudah Capek Dari tadi." Kata Kiba Dengan Menaruh tangannya ke atas kepalanya.

Setelah itu Semua Orang yg ada disitu masuk ke rumah yg sekarang milik Naruto.

Didalam rumah Naruto Dan Teman-Temannya Terlihat Duduk Di Ruang Keluarga Yang Bisa Dibilang Sangat Luas itu Bersama Milicas Juga. Tak Terasa Hari Menjelang Malam. Naruto,Milicas Dan Kawan-Kawannya Memutuskan Pergi Ke Mall Untuk Membeli Beberapa Barang Keperluan Seperti Pakaian,Bahan Makanan,Perlengkapan Sekolah dan Kerja,Dll. Milicas Memberi Saran Untuk Naruto Agar Membeli Benda Elektronik Yang Teridentifikasi Bernama PlayStation 3.

"Naruto Nii-San,Aku Tahu Barang Yang Bisa Membuat Nii-san Dan Teman-Teman Nii-San yg Lain bahagia" Tawar Milicas Ke Naruto Lalu Di Sambut Kebingungan Oleh Teman-Teman Naruto Yang lain.

"Apa Itu Milicas-kun?,Aku Harap Barang Itu Tidak Merepotkan Jika Harus Merawatnya" Tanya Kiba

"Milicas,Ku Harap Barang Itu Tidak Membosankan Seperti Muka Dari Dobe Itu" Ungkap Sasuke Sambil menunjuk Naruto,Sehingga Naruto Terlihat Sangat Geram,Tapi Tetap dengan Expresi Berpikirnya.

'Apakah itu Berbau Echchi? Ah Baka! Kenapa Aku berpikiran hal-hal Seperti Itu.' Batin Naruto

"Hmmm.. Aku Tebak Naruto Sedang Memikirkan Hal-Hal Yang Berbau Ecchi." Selidik Gaara dengan Anggukan kecil Seakan Mengerti apa yang diBatin Naruto.

"Eh.. Ti-Tidak.. Ak-Aku.." Sebelum Naruto Menyelesaikan Perkataannya, Milicas Memotongnya

"Ecchi Itu apa?" Tanya Milicas Dengan Polosnya

"Eh.." Expresi Kaget Semua Orang Kecuali Shino

"Ecchi Itu Adalah Se-" 'Bletak' Suara dari Kepala Shinom Yang DiBeri Jitakan Oleh Naruto,Sakura,Dan Sasuke yang Memotong Omongan Dari Shino Lalu BerTeriak "BAKA NO SHINO!" Semua orang Yang Melihatnya termasuk Teman-Teman Naruto Yang Lain Hanya SweatDrop Melihat Tingkah Laku Teman-Temannya Itu,Minus Milicas Yang Masih Bingung dengan Kata Yang Tadi dia Ucapkan.

"memangnya Itu apa sih?" Tanya Milicas Kepada Mei Yang Ada Disebelahnya dengan Tatapan Yang Masih Bingung.

"Milicas-Kun,Kamu Masih Belum cukup Umur untuk Mengetahuinya,Nanti Jika Kamu Sudah Sebesar Naruto-Niisan Atau Sebesar Kakashi-Ojisan Mungkin Kamu Akan Tahu Sendiri" Jawab Mei Terumi Dengan Senyuman Keibuannya.

"Oh Jadi Begitu ya" Jawab Milicas sambil mengangguk yg berarti Sudah Paham akan perkataan Mei Terumi Itu.

"Hei mari Kita Pulang,Sudah malam,sebaiknya Kita Makan Malam Di rumah,Biar Aku dan Mei Terumi yg Memask!" Perkataan Sakura Dibalas Anggukan Oleh Semua Temannya Sekaligus Milicas.

Disisi Lain Sebuah Kelompok Sedang Mengadakan Pertemuan Di Ruangan Kelompok Tersebut. Lebih Tepatnya Hanya Berbincang-Bincang Saja. Dan Klompok Tersebut Adalah Klompok Rias Gremory.

"Hei kalian semua,Apakah Kalian Semua Merasakan Aura ini?' Tanya Buchou Alias Rias Gremory.

"Hai' Buchou,Memang benar,aku merasakan aura berbeda dari 10 orang. Tetapi Aura tersebut Sama Tetapi Berbeda Karena Aku Tak Pernah Merasakannya." Jawab Akeno

"Aku Bisa Meraskan Bahwa Ada Kitsune pada salah satu dari Ke 10 orang Tersebut." Kata Koneko Dengan Expresi datarnya.

"Sedangkan Aku Merasakan Adanya Swordsman Yang Sangat Kuat. Tetapi didalamnya seperti masih ada kekuatan besar yg tersembunyi." Sambung Yuuto Kiba. Sedangkan Asia dan Issei bingung dengan perkataan Teman-Temannya.

"Lebih Baik Aku Bertanya Kepada Kakakku tentang Aura ini. Aura ini Aura Iblis, tetapi Bukan Dari Iblis Biasa. Kalian Semua Boleh Pulang." Perintah Rias

"Hai' Buchou" Jawab semua Anggotanya.

Setelah Mereka semua Pulang,Yg Tersisa Hanyalah Rias. Rias Lalu Berteleport Ke dunia Bawah untuk Menemui kakaknya. Dan Menanyakan Perihal Aura yg Dirasakannya

**TBC**

**Yosh Chapter 2 :D Semoga anda Terhibur Minna San. SAYA Berharap Review serta kritik dan saran dari kalian semua.**

**Hai' Anggara Undur diri dulu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh Minasan Ketemu Lagi. Maaf Atas Kesalahan Penchapteran dan mungkin Kata atau Kalimat**. **Saya sangat berterima kasih atas Review yang sudah mina san berikan kepada saya. Saya usahakan biar wordnya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dan karena sebentar lagi Ujian Nasional,Maka saya Minta Maaf apa bila chapternya diupdate agak lama. Saya juga mohon do'anya supaya UN nanti saya dan kalian semua yang akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional Bisa lulus dengan nilai yang Memuaskan. Baiklah Kembali Ke Cerita.**

_**Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Genius! **_  
_**Naru,Baka!Naru,Maybe Harem **_

_**Rate : M (saya buat M,Mungkin Ada kata2 yg kurang baik)**_

_**Genre : Romance,Adventure**_

_**Pairing : Naruto U. X Akeno H. X Tsubaki S.**_

_**Warning : Typo,Wrong Grammar ,And Other **_

_**Chapter 3 : Absolute Satan**_

_**DALAM MANSION GREMORY**_

Seorang wanita datang melalui lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas klan gremory. Wanita itu Berambut Merah,Bermata emerald dan Ber'_oppai' _cukup besar. Kalo tidak salah ukuran badannya adalah 99-75-95 (Itu menurut pengamatan Trio Mesum). Wanita itu Adalah Rias Gremory,Imouto dari Sirzech Gremory,Atau sekarang dipanggil Sirzech Lucifer. Rias Menanyai Seorang Maid tentang keberadaan kakaknya.

"Pelayan,Dimana Onii-sama? aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?" Tanya Rias

"Sirzech-Sama ada di perpustakaan,Ojou-sama, Dia sedang membahas sesuatu dengan Lord Gremory-Sama" Jawab Sang Maid

"Hmm.. Baiklah" Kata Rias lalu melencong pergi ke perpustakaan Keluarga Gremory.

**_Sementara di Perpustakaan Keluarga Gremory _**

"Otou-Sama,apakah anda telah mengetahui seorang,oh bukan. 10 orang iblis baru yang aku temui kemarin? Aku rasa mereka bukan iblis biasa,kalau pemimpinnya aku tahu bahwa dia adalah Absolute satan,Memang teman-temannya juga adalah Absolute Satan tetapi aura yang mereka pancarkan seperti gabungan dari DaiYondai Maou. Bahkan aku rasa lebih. Aku saja ragu bisa mengalahkan Pawnnya yang beralis tebal itu. Sepertinya aku merasakan aura monster didalam orang itu." Jelas Sirzech dengan Mantap dan Terlihat sedkit Khawatir.

"Oh,Naruto dan kawan-kawannya ya? Menurutku-" Pembicaraan Lucius Gremory Terhenti Ketika Terdengar suara pintu yang seperti digebrak.

"Onii-Sama,Aku punya pertanyaan yang Harus kau jawab segera" Ucap Seseorang yang langsung Menuju meja tempat Lucius dan Sirzech,Lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Haaah... Rias apa kau tak tau,Harus Mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan." Tanya Sirzech Kepada Rias sambil Menghela nafas yang panjang melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu.

"Sirzech benar Rias,Kenapa kau tak mengetuk pintu? Apa yang membuatmu Penasaran hingga seperti itu?" Tanya Lucius yang Bersikap seperti Sirzech yakni Menghela nafas panjang melihat Anaknya seperti itu.

(Memang benar peribahasa itu. Buah Jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya :v)

"Aku penasaran dengan Aura yang aku rasakan didunia Manusia,aku merasakan aura iblis yang sangat dahsyat dari 10 orang misterius. Apakah kau mengenalnya Onii-Sama?" Jawab Rias sekaligus bertanya kepada Sirzech

"Kebetulan Aku dan Otou-Sama Sedang Membahasnya. Baiklah kalu Begitu akan aku ceritakan". Sebelum Sirzech Bercerita,Dia menghela Napas yg panjang untuk mengawali ceritanya.

"10 orang itu memang Iblis. Iblis absolute satan tepatnya. Atau bisa dibilang Iblis Satan Murni. Pemimpin Mereka bernama Naruto,yang kelak akan bersekolah di sekolahmu juga. Yah.. karena aku dan Otou-sama sedang ada kepentingan mendadak,Jadi Lebih Baik Kau baca ini" Jelas Sirzech Lalu menyodorkan Sebuah Buku yang Bersampul Hitam.

"Itu adalah Profil Lengkap dari ke-10 orang tersebut Rias. Baiklah aku Dan Sirzech Pergi Dulu. Jaa" Kata Lucius lalu dibarengi dengan Sirzech yang juga akan mengikuti Ayahnya itu.

Sementara Rias Langsung Membaca Buku Tersebut. Dia Kaget Dengan Nama-Nama kesepuluh Orang itu. DIa kaget karena tak pernuh Tau ada keluarga Iblis kelas tinggi yang Bernama 'Namikaze' Lalu Rias Melihat Satu Persatu Profil Dari Ke-10 orang tersebut.

1. _Nama : Naruto _ _Namikaze_

_ Bidak : King_

_ Sacred Gear : Black Gauntlet_

_ Specification : Unknown_

_ Gelar : Absolute Satan,King Of Power,King Of Speed,Genius King,The Gold Flash,God of Jutsu._

_ Kemampuan : Juubi No Chikara,Hiraishin,All Elemental Jutsu,Sharingan,Rinnengan._

_ Tentang Naruto :_

_Naruto adalah seorang Shinobi yang sangat kuat,Dia bisa menguasai segala jenis jutsu dan ditambah dari Cakra Juubi yang ada didalamnya. Naruto Mendapatkan kekuatan Juubi No Kami Setelah Pertarungannya melawan Juubi Itu Sendiri. - Unknown Extention_

_2. Nama : Mei Terumi Namikaze_

_ Bidak : Queen_

_ Sacred Gear : Ring Of Magma_

_ Specification : Unknown_

_ Gelar : Absolute Satan,Magma Queen,Hot Queen,Queen of Haze_

_ Kemampuan : Magma Elemental,Haze Elemental_

Tentang Mei Terumi: Unknown

3. _Nama : Itachi Namikaze_

_ Bidak : Bishop_

_ Sacred Gear : Eternal Eye of God,Sword of Destroyer_

_ Specification : Unknown_

_ Gelar : Absolute Satan,God Of Illusion,Creator of Illusion._

_ Kemampuan : Illusi tingkat Dewa,Kenjutsu, dan Tekhnik Segel_

_Tentang Itachi : Unknown_

4. _Nama : Sakura Namikaze_

_ Bidak : Bishop_

_ Sacred Gear : Gloves of Destroyer_

_ Specification : Unknown_

_ Gelar : Absolute Satan,Quuen Of Destroyer_

_ Kemampuan : Menghancurkan apapun yang dia pukul dengan sarung tangannya. Bahkan Hanya Dengan Sekali Sentil dapat membuat musuhnya terluka parah _

_Tentang Sakura : Unknown_

_5. Nama : Sasuke Namikaze_

_ Bidak : Knight_

_ Sacred Gear : Sword Of Satan,Eye Of God_

_ Specification : Unknown_

_ Gelar : Absolute Satan,God of Raiton,King Of Swordsman_

_ Kemampuan : Sword,Ilusi tingkat tinggi,Elemen Petir._

_Tentang Sasuke : Unknown_

_6. Nama : Kakashi Namikaze _

_ Bidak : Knight_

_ Sacred Gear : Yin & Yang Sword,Eye Of Dimension_

_ Specification : Unknown_

_ Gelar : Absolute Satan,Yin & Yang Master,God Of Dimension_

_ Kemampuan : Membentuk,Menghancurkan,Memasuki,dan Merobek Dimensi,Pedang Keadilan_

_Tentang Kakashi : Unknown_

_7. Nama : Gaara Namikaze _

_ Bidak : Rook_

_ Sacred Gear : Barrel Sand_

_ Specification : Unknown_

_ Gelar : Absolute satan,God Of Sand,Devensive King_

_ Kemampuan : Memanipulasi Pasir._

_Tentang Gaara : Unknown_

_8. Nama : Shino Namikaze _

_ Bidak : Rook_

_ Sacred Gear : -_

_ Specification :-_

_ Gelar : Absolute satan,King Of Insect_

_ Kemampuan : Memanipulasi Serangga_

_Tentang Shino : Unknown_

_9. Nama : Kiba Namikaze _

_ Bidak : Pawn_

_ Sacred Gear : Wolf Fang,_

_ Specification : Partner with Akamaru_

_ Gelar : Absolute Satan,Killer Wolf Fang._

_ Kemampuan : Mendeteksi keadaan dengan bau,Cerberus,Cakar Serigala_

_Tentang Kiba : Unknown_

_10. Nama : Rock Lee Namikaze _

_ Bidak : Pawn_

_ Sacred Gear : Bandage Of Hachimon_

_ Specification : 8 Level Hachimon,-_

_ Gelar : Absolute Satan,King Of Spirit,King Of Power_

_ Kemampuan : Membuka 8 Gerbang Cakra Dalam Tubuh Yang Bisa meningkatkan Kemampuan Secara Signifikan setiap Gerbangnya_

_Tentang Lee : Unknown_

Setelah Membaca Profil Dari Naruto dan Teman-Temannya,Rias bergidik Ngeri melihat Gelar yang disandang oleh 10 orang tersebut. Pasalnya gelar Tersebut adlah Gelar yang sangat hebat. Lalu Rias membawa buku yang dia baca tadi dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena merasa takut dengan profil dari 10 orang tersebut.

_**SEMENTARA ITU DI RUMAH NARUTO.**_

Terdengar suara tertawa dari kamar para pria. Ternyata yang Tertawa tersebut adalah seluruh Pria yang Ada diDalam kamar tersebutdan sedang bermain+menonton temannya yang sedang bermain.

"Haeh.. Kapan aku bisa menang melawanmu Milicas?" Tanya Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke yang terpundung Lesu karena kekalahannya Melawan Milicas dalam permainan PES di PS3. Tak Tanggung-Tanggung Skornya adalah 10-0 hal itulah yang Membuat Semua orang disitu tertawa terbahak-bahak minus Kakashi,Shino,Itachi dan Gaara yang sedang bermain catur di Balkon Rumah Naruto. Alasan Mereka Ke Balkon adalah karena Tak mau Konsentrasi Mereka Terganggu dengan Suara Tertawa Yang Dibuat Oleh Teman-Temannya itu.

Tak lama setelah Suara Tertawa itu Mulai agak Mengecil terdengar suara pintu yang digebrak dikamar para pria itu. 'Braak'

"Grrr... Mau sampai Kapan Kalian Tertawa seperti Itu,ha? Cepat Pergi Tidur. Bukannya Kalian Besok Mulai sekolah Ha? Cepat!" Kata Sakura yang diakhiri Teriakan itu. Sehingga Membuat Semua Yang ada diRuangan Itu Segera Bubar lalu Menuju Ke Kasur Masing-Masing.

Lalu Kakashi,Itachi,Gaara dan Shino Menyusul Untuk Tidur agar Besok Tak Terlambat Melakukan Aktifitas.

_**KEESOKAN HARINYA**_ _**DI RUMAH NARUTO**_

"Ittadakimasu" Ucap semua orang yang berada dimeja makan secara serempak. Setelah Semua orang selesai makan Para Maid yang diberi tugas untuk bekerja dirumah Naruto Oleh Sirzech Segera mencuci dan membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada dipiring. Kakashi dan Mei Terumi Berangkat Ke Kuoh Academy Terlebih Dahulu Karena Mereka Adalah Guru Baru Disana. Sedangkan Milicas? Milicas tengah Di rumah Naruto bersama para Maid dan Tengah Bermain Playsation Milik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto,Lee,Kiba,Sasuke,Sakura,Gaara,Shino dan Itachi segera menuju ke Kuoh Academy untuk Memulai Sekolah Mereka.

**_KUOH ACADEMY : 06.45 A.M._**

"Kyaa... Mereka sungguh Tampan"

"Kyaa... perempuan Berambut Pink Itu Sangat Cantik" (Mereka Belum Tahu Kalo Sakura itu Sadis :D /Author di Bogem Sakura :v)

Kyaa dan Kyaa yang lain saling bertautan untuk Memuji 8 Orang Murid Baru yang Baru Tiba DiSekolah itu. 8 orang itu lalu menuju ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah Yang Kebetulan Tak Jauh Dari Koridor Gedung Utama Kuoh Academy. Mereka lalu Di Bagi Perkelas Yakni

Naruto,Sakura dan Sasuke di Kelas 2B

Shino dan Lee Di kelas 2C

Sedangkan Gaara dan Itachi Dikelas 3B

Mereka Lalu Dibimbing Oleh Para Walikelasnya Untuk Ke Kelas Masing-Masing.

Tanpa Disadari Mereka Sedari Tadi Diawasi Oleh 4 pasang Mata.

"Rias,Kau Tahu Mereka Siapa?" Tanya Seseorang Berambut Hitam Sebahu yang bertubuh agak kecil dan berkacamata.

"Aku tak Tahu Sona,Bagaimana denganmu Akeno?" Tanya Rias kepada akeno. Rias langsung Menghela Nafas Panjang Melihat Akeno Yang Terpesona dengan Entah Siapa yg dilihatnya tadi. Mungkin Pria berambut Kuning Murid baru tadi dan Tsubaki juga berexpresi sama saat Sona menannyai pertanyaan yang sama yang dikatakan Rias kepada Akeno Tadi. Sona Dan Rias Hanya Bisa Menghela Nafas Melihat Queen Mereka Yang Begitu Terpesonanya dengan Seseorang. Setelah itu Sona dan Rias Menarik Queennya Masing-masing Untuk Menuju Kekelas Mereka Masing-masing

_**TBC**_

_**Yosh.. Chapter 3 terupdate. Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya senpai. Chapter Selanjutnya Mungkin 2 hari Lagi Updatenya. Dan Sekali Lagi saya Mohon Maaf bila Chapter Kali ini Kuarang Menarik. Tapi Chapter selanjutnya yang Berjudul "Debut" Akan Saya coba menjadi lebih Menarik Lagi.**_

_**Arigato Gozaimasu atas Reviewnya**_

_**Hai' Anggara Undur diri Dulu,Jaanee!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Halo Minna-san ketemu lagi dengan saya. Karena banyak yang menyarankan kalau naruto Harem yah.. dengan saya senang hati saya mengganti Jadi Naruto X Harem. Dan di chapter kali ini mungkin Wordnya sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Gomen kalo Chapter yang lalu terlalu kurang baik. Dan untuk Summarynya saya ganti karena ada seseorang yang telah menyadarkan saya bahwa summary saya ternyata OOT :v. dan untuk summary yang ada di Chapter 1 dan 2(jika ada) Kalian Cuekin aja ya :D**_

_**Naruto X Harem**_

_**Warning : Typo,Wrong Gramar and other.**_

_**CHAPTER 4 : Debut**_

**DI KUOH ACADEMY SETELAH 1 MINGGU**

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi,Naruto dan Lee sedang berada di lantai 2,tepatnya tempat yang nyaman untuk menonton kelakuan Si Trio mesum yang merupakan sahabat karib Naruto dan Lee,Walaupun Lee berbeda kelas dengan Si Trio Mesum,Namun,Lee Selalu dekat dengan Trio Mesum Itu. Saat Naruto dan Lee menikmati ramen mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba ada 4 orang yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Siapa kalian ? Kenapa kalian disini ?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu berkacamata,Yakni sang Seito-Kaichou,Sona Sitri.

"Kami sedang menunton pertunjukan!" Jawab Lee singkat lalu nmenyeruput ramen yang dimakannya. Akhir-akhir ini Lee memang sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan hobi masing-masing mulai sama,yakni makan ramen dan berolahraga dengan porsi olahraga yang lebih dari orang biasa. Bayangkan saja,Jogging saja minimal 50 Km sehari dan Push Up dan olahraga yang sejenis dengan push up seperti Sit up,Squad Jump,Back Up dan Lain-lain minimal 5000 kali.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah menghabiskan Ramen mereka masing-masing dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang kebetulan ada di sebelah kiri Lee,Setelah itu mereka membalikan badan menghadap lawan Bicara dari Lee tadi. Mereka langsung Kaget Karena yang dihadapan mereka saat ini adalah Duo Onee-Sama Kuoh Academy dan Ketua serta Wakil Ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy. Setelah sadar dari kekagetannya,Naruto dan Lee langsung membungkukan badan dan berkata

"Ano,Sumimasen,Rias-Senpai,Sona-Senpai,Akeno-Senpai,Tsubaki-Senpai" ucap Naruto dan Lee bersamaan hingga membuat 4 orang gadis dihadapannya merona merah di pipi mereka masing-masing.

'Begitu sopannya mereka' itulah yang dibatin oleh Rias dan Sona yang tak tahu bahwa batin mereka itu sama (Author Sotoy :v). Sedangkan-

'Ara,ara.. Ternyata si Pirang itu sangat sopan,Hei pirang! Kau membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu,walaupun kau satu tingkat di bawahku. Aku piker,Itu sah-sah saja.' Batin Akeno dan mengeluarkan senyum yang indah bak mentari yang menyinari bumi

'Hei! Ada apa denganku? Jantungku berdebar,melihat betapa sopannya si pirang dan temannya itu,tapi sepertinya lebih menarik si pirang dari pada temannya itu. Hei,Tsubaki. Ingat! Kau kan Wakil Ketua OSIS! Jaga Image-mu!' Batin Tsubaki dengan wajah yang tersenyum sedikit namun senyum yang tulus.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dan Lee

'Akeno-Senpai,Tsubaki-Senpai. Tubuh Kalian Ibaratkan Biola Spanyol. Lekukannya Nomor Wahid' Batin Naruto Dengan seringai mesumnya didalam hati

'Dan,errr… Oppai kalian seperti Pepaya Bangkok yang siap dipanen kapan saja. Hei! Kenapa aku berpikir mesum? Haeh… Mungkin aku sudah tertular virus dari Si Trio Mesum itu' Batin Naruto Lagi dan diakhiri dengan helaan nafasnya

'Rias-Senpai! Kawaii-Desu! Aishiteru Yo Rias-Senpai,Hontouni Aishiteru!' Teriak Lee di dalam hati dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sejenak keheninganpun terjadi,4 gadis dan 2 laki-laki itu sedang berkutat dengan batin dan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Beb erapa saat kemudian Sona mmembuka pembicaraan karena telah selesai dengan batinnya.

"Oh iya! Kalian belum memperkenalkan diri kepada kami,Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Sona dengan Nada penasarannya. Setelah sadar,Naruto dan Lee mengangguk tanda mengerti. Perkenalan pun diawali dari Naruto.

"Hai',Hajimemashite, Watashiwa Naruto Namikaze,2B" Jawab Naruto dengan mantap. Rias Yang Mendengar Nama Naruto langsung Kaget dan Lee langsung memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Ano,Hajimemashite,Rock Lee Namikaze,2C" Ucap Lee dan diakhiri dengan senyum lebarnya. Kekagetan Rias semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendengar nama Lee tadi.

"Ada apa Buchou?" Tanya Akeno yang bingung melihat kekagetan Rias Seperti Itu. Sona dan Tsubaki pun tak kalah bingung melihat ekspresi Rias itu.

" Oh,Aku tak apa Akeno,Nanti aku jelaskan di Ruang Klub. Sona,Tsubaki! Sebaiknya kalian ikut nanti!" Jawab Rias dengan ekspresi seriusnya sedangkan duo '_Smartpid/Smart But Stupid__' _yakni Naruto dan Lee Juga bingung melihat ekspresi Rias yang seperti itu. Tak lama,Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi dan mereka lalu saling berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing

**Dengan Naruto Dan Lee**

Di perjalanan menuju kelas masing-masing,Naruto hanya diam saja,sedangkan Lee sedang berkutat dengan pemikirannya.

'Hehehehe… Bagaimana anakku dengan Rias-Senpai nantinya ya? Model rambutnya seperti aku,Warna Rambut dan matanya seperti Rias-Senpai. Dan ada antenna kecil mirip Rias-Senpai di Ubun-ubun. Oh iya,jika beralis tebal sepertiku pasti lebih 'Kawaii',Hehehehe…' Pikir Lee dengan diakhiri seringai yang sangat lebar. ( _**Coba Bayangin Anak dari Rias dan lee nantinya :v dan Lee bilang jika ber alis tebal akan lebih 'Kawaii' menurutnya :D hahahaha.. Semua orang punya persepsi berbeda jadi jangan sampai reader membully Lee ya :v**_ )

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi mencurigakan dari Lee langsung bertanya.

"Hei,Lee! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,Ha? Aku jadi curiga denganmu!" Selidik Naruto Terhadap Lee.

"Oh... Aku baru saja hanya memikirkan masa depanku dengan Rias-Senpai,Naruto" jawab Lee lalu muncul Seringai Iblis di bibirnya. Dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendegar jawaban dari temannya itu.

"Kureiji" Gumam Naruto yang ditujukan pada Lee. Setelah itu mereka sampai di kelas masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran.

Beberapa jam kemudian,Bel Pulang pun Berbunyi. Naruto dan Teman-temannya pun langsung pulang. Setelah sampai di rumah,Naruto kaget akan kedatangan Greyfia.

"Eh? Greyfia-San? Ada perlu apa kedatangan anda kemari? Apakah anda sudah rindu dengan Milicas? " Tanya Naruto dengan sopan kepada Greyfia.

"Memang benar Naruto-Sama,tetapi saya diberi tugas oleh Sirzech-Sama untuk member tahukan kepada anda dan teman-teman anda bahwa ada satu set iblis yang berjumlah 15 orang yang telah membunuh king mereka dan menjadi iblis liar. Anda ditugaskan oleh Sirzech-Sama untuk memusnahkan Iblis-iblis liar tersebut. Sirzech-Sama juga mengutus Rias-Sama,Tapi Rias-Sama hanya diutus untuk melihat penampilan anda dan teman-teman anda." Jawab Greyfia dengan sopan.

"Hmmm… Baiklah,Aku menerimanya Greyfia-San. Tolong sampaikan salamku ke Sirzech-San" Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum ke Greyfia.

"hai' Naruto-Sama. Sebelumnya saya sangat berterima kasih karena anda sudah mau menjaga Milicas. Saya pamit dulu Naruto-Sama" Jawab Greyfia lalu menghilang dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"Yosh.. Teman-teman. Malam ini kalian akan berpesta,Jadi persiapkan diri kalian!" Perintah Naruto kepada teman-temannya lalu Tersenyum lebar.

"Kami? Kau tak ikut Naruto?" Tanya Shino dengan tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Hmm.. Aku piker,Masih terlalu cepat Shino jika aku melakukan debutku melawan kelinci-kelinci itu. Sebaiknya kalian saja yang urus. Tapi Kalian jangan berlebihan. Dan untukmu Milicas!" Teriak Naruto ketika memnggil Nama Milicas karena Naruto telah memergoki Milicas yang sedang menguping dari tadi.

"Haeh.. Baiklah aku ketahuan. Baik,Ada apa denganku Naruto Nii-San? Tanya Milicas sambil mendekati Naruto dan kelompoknya.

"Kau akan melakukan debutmu sebagai Iblis dengan melawan Queen dari Iblis liar itu." Balas Naruto yang dijawab dengan penuh semangat oleh milicas

"Hai' Nii-San" Kenapa Teman-teman Naruto tidak kaget ? Jawabannya karena Mereka sudah sangat paham akan kekuatan Milicas. Saat ini Kekuatan,Ketahanan Tubuh,dan Kecepatan dari Milicas sama seperti Lee,Walaupun Umurnya yang masih tujuh tahun tapi dia sudah setinggi dada Naruto yang Notabenenya cukup tinggi yakni 178 cm Kira-kira Hampir sama dengan Koneko Tapi masih lebih tinggi Koneko. Kekuatan Milicas Bisa bertambah karena dia telah mewarisi _Power of Destruction_ yakni kekuatan yang dia warisi dari ayahnya,Sirzech. Dan karena melihat potensi yang ada pada diri Milicas,Naruto memberi sedikit chakra dari juubi. Dan itu sebagai hadiah karena Milicas Hampir memenggal kepalanya saat berlatih.

_**MALAM HARINYA.**_

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru di sebuah halaman yang luas di suatu rumah kosong. Muncul 9 orang dan 1 hewan dari dalam Lingkaran sihir tersebut. Mereka adalah Mei Terumi,Sakura,Itachi,Sasuke,Kakashi,Gaara,Shino,Lee,KIba dan Akamaru. Sedangkan Naruto? Naruto masih ada perlu sebentar katanya. Tak lama ketika mereka tiba,muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas Keluarga Gremory disamping kelompok Naruto. Dari Lingkaran tersebut muncul 4 orang gadis dan 2 orang laki-laki. Mereka adalah Rias Gremory,Akeno Himejima,Koneko Toujo,Asia Argento,Hyodou Issei dan Yuuto Kiba.

"Yo,Issei-Kun,Asia-Chan,Koneko-Chan,Yuuto-Kun,Rias-Senpai,Akeno-Senpai" Sapa Lee satu persatu dengan meambaikan tangan dan diiringi dengan senyuman ala bulan sabitnya. Senyuman itu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya jadi _SweatDrop,_termasuk teman sekelompok Lee.

"Baiklah karena penonton sudah datang,Mari kita mulai pestanya. Hei Kalian yang ada didalam rumah,keluarlah! Kami sedangkan mengadakan pesta! IKutlah! Pasti menyenangkan." Tak Lama setelah Kiba mengucapkan kalimat itu,keluarlah 15 sosok orang berpakaian aneh dari dalam rumah kosong itu.

"Oh ternyata ada 2 keluarga semut yang sedang mengadakan pesta ya? Bolehkah kami Ikut?" Tanya sang pemimpin Iblis Liar dengan kalimat yang berkesan menyindir

"Oh Tentu saja,Kalian Boleh ikut. Tapi Kalian Perlu Berhati-Hati. Semut itu Menggigit loh,Dan dengan mudah bisa membunuh kelinci-kelinci seperti kalian" Balas Sakura dengan senyum iblisnya yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri termasuk kelompoknya sendiri.

Lalu Lee terlihat menancapkan Sebuah kunai bermata tiga di depan Kelompok Gremory.

"Ara,Ara,Lee-Kun. Untuk apa Senjata itu? Apakah untuk pelindung kami? Jangan bercanda Lee-Kun. Oh iya Ngomong-Ngomong dimana Naruto-Kun? Bukankah Dia Pemimpin Dari kalian? Kenapa dia belum datang? " Tanya Akeno dengan perasaan bingung.

"Oh senjata ini hanya untuk sambutan Akeno-Senpai. Dan untuk Naruto-Kun,Katanya dia masih ada urusan kecil yang harus dilakukannya." Jawab Lee sedangkan Kelompok Gremory Hanya Ber'oh'ria.

"Haeh.. Apakah aku boleh memulainya? Dobe sangat lama!" Ucap seseorang berambut raven dengan rambut belakang yang seperti pantat ayam itu ingin maju sedikit dan dihentikan oleh seseorang berambut perak yang condong kesamping dengan memakai masker.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke,Tunggu Naruto dulu!" Tahan Seseorang yang diketahui adalah Kakashi Sensei dan dijawab dengan 'hn' saja oleh Sasuke.

Tak lama Kemudian muncul secara tiba-tiba 2 orang tepat dibelakang kunai yang ditancapkan lee tadi atau lebih tepatnya didepan kelompok Rias berdiri.

"Yo,Gomen-Ne minna. Aku baru saja member instruksi kepada anak ini" Tunjuk Seseorang yang diketahui adalah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hnya menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang tingginya sesiku tangan naruto itu. Setelah mengetahui siapa anak disamping Naruto,Kelompok Rias langsung kaget. Betapa tidak kagetnya mereka,Bahwa yang dilihat oleh mereka merupakan anak dari Sirzech Lucifer. Salah satu Maou Iblis,Yaitu bernama Milicas tepatnya merupakan Keponakan Rias.

"MIlicas?" Kaget Seluruh Kelompok Rias dan langsung menyebut nama anak tersebut

"Onee-Sama!" Teriak Milicas ketika mengetahui salah satu orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah bibinya atau yang sering disebutnya sebagai kakak. Setelah itu Milicas berlari menuju Rias dan Memeluknya.

"Milicas,Kenapa kau disini? Tanya Rias yang kebingungan

"Aku rindu padamu Onee-Sama" Jawab Milicas sekenanya saja tanpa menjawa pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Rias. Rias pun tahu bagaimana perasaan keponakannya tu. Pastilah rindu yang dirasakan ketika lama tak bertemu dengan Orang yang tersayang. Lalu Rias bertanya lagi Kepada Milicas dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Milicas,Sekali lagi kenapa kau disini?"

"hehehe.. mengenai itu aku jawab nanti saja Onee-Sama"Jawab Milicas lalu kembali menghadap Naruto.

"Naruto Nii-San,Sebaiknya segera mulailah pestanya" Ucap Milicas dengan Nada Riang yang keluar dari mulutnya dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah,Kakashi Sensei,Bisa kau membuat dimensi yang bertempat di lapangan luas? Oh iya,Itachi-San. Tolong Segel Queen itu. Buat Segel yang hanya kau seorang yang bisa melepasnya!"

"Baiklah Naruto. Seperti apa yang kau bilang" Jawab Kakashi dan Itachi serempak.

Seketika itu mereka semua termasuk Kelompok Gremory langsung berada di sebuah dimensi yang dibuat Kakashi dan bertempat di tanah lapang yang luas. Dan dipihak musuh,Sang Queen Alias sang pemimpin Iblis Liar itu sedang membeku karena segel dari Itachi. Sedangkan Iblis Liar bawahannya itu terlihat matah dan geram melihat pemimpinnya membeku. Seketika itu mereka berubah jadi menyerupai monster yang mengerikan dengan bentuk yang bervariasi. Ada yang brbentuk Singa,Banteng,Musang dan Serigala. Kelompok Gremory yang melihatnya sangat kaget dengan perubahan fisik dari musuh kelompok Naruto. Sedangkan Kelompok Naruto Jadi Lebih semangat dibuatnya.

"Hmm… Baiklah. Lee,Kiba,Gaara,Shino dan Sasuke. Buat mereka senang,sisanya duduklah bersamaku" Tak lama setelah Naruto berbicara seperti itu,Muncul bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu dibelakang dan Sisa timnya. Kelompok Rias lalu duduk, mereka tak kaget karena munculnya bangku itu. Karena apapun bisa dibentuk dalam dimensi yang dibuat sendiri.

Setelah itu Tim Naruto yang melawan iblis liar itu menghampri musuhnya masing-masing.

Sasuke melawan 2 Knights iblis Liar

Shino dan Gaara melawan 2 Rook dan 2 Bishop Iblis Liar

Sedangkan Lee dan Kiba Melawan 8 Pawn Sekaligus Iblis Liar.

**DENGAN SASUKE**

"Hmmm… Bisakah kalian menyerangku dulu? Aku ingin mengukur seberapa Kuatnya Kalian." Tawar Sasuke dengan Ekspresi Datarnya. Sedangkan 2 iblis liar yang ukurannya 2 kali lebih besar dari sasuke terlihat Sangat marah. Seketika itu Mereka maju dengan cepat dan mengayunkan senjata mereka masing-masing yakni kapak dan palu yang berukuran besar. Sedangkan Sasuke memunculkan senyum iblisya dan menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat. Setelah lama 2 iblis liar itu mencoba menyerang Sasuke,Mereka sangat kelelahan karena stamina mereka terbuang sia-sia karena sedari tadi serangan mereka dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Sasuke.

"Hmmm… Apakah kalian lelah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman sisinisnya menatap 2 iblis lar itu,sedangkan 2 iblis liar itu kemarahannya sudah memuncak karena merasa dilecehkan oleh Sasuke dan langsung menyerangnya dengan sisa stamina yang masih tersisa. Saat mereka menyerang Sasuke,Serangan itu ditahan oleh pedang Sasuke yang dibuat Horizontal untuk menahan serangan dari senjata 2 iblis liar itu tadi.

"Yah… Sebaiknya Aku Akhiri ini"

'[Thunder Art : Teravolt Killerwave]' ucap Sasuke lirih. Tiba-tiba keluar listrik bertegangan tinggi dan mengalir dari pedang Sasuke menuju 2 iblis liar itu melalui senjata 2 iblis liar itu yang notabenenya adalah besi dan besi merupakan penghantar listrik yang baik. Dan pada akhirnya hanguslah 2 iblis Liar itu hingga hilang seperti abu. Akeno yang melihat itu sangat takjub,karena baru kali ini dia melihat pengguna petir lain yang sehebat Sasuke.

**DENGAN KIBA DAN LEE**

"Lee Nii-San,Berjuanglah,Ada orang yang kau sukai sedang menontonmu. Berjuanglah!" Teriak Milicas dari tempat duduknya. Wajah Lee menjadi bersemu merah karena malu. Tapi dengan mantapnya dia mengacungkan jempolnya yang bersinar kepada Milicas

"Baiklah Kiba-Kun,Cepat kita selesaikan saja pesta kita dan segera pulang" Ucap Lee dengan semangat yang berai-api.

"Hmm.. Baiklah Lee. Kita berkolaborasi saja. Kau siap Akamaru?" Balas Kiba atas ucapan Lee tadi dan Bertanya kepada Anjingya. Sebenarnya cukup aneh Hewan dan Manusia bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tapi ikatanlah yang membuat ketidak mungkinan itu menjadi mungkin dan bahkan telah terjadi. _Back to Cerita._

Setelah itu Lee mulai mengawali rencana kolaborasinya antara Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Hachimon Tonkou : Gerbang Pembuka. Terbukalah" Setelah Lee Mengatakan itu,muncul aura hijau yang menyelimuti tubuh Lee dan Dia mulai mengulur perban yang dililitkan di lengan kanan dan lengan kirinya. Walaupun hanya gerbang pertama yang dibuka oleh Lee,Namun Auranya sudah sukses membuat 8 Iblis Liar yang berbentuk monster itu bergidik ngeri. Setelah sadar akan Aura yang dipancarkan Lee akan mengancam mereka,8 iblis liar itu membuat Lingkaran Sihir Defensive yang membentuk kubah dan dan melindungi mereka yang ada didalam kubah tersebut. Setelah itu,Lee mulai melilitkan perbannya ke diantara dengan tubuhnya,tubuh Kiba dan tubuh Akamaru.

'[ _Fusion Art : Tunneling Fire Fang of the Green Hachimon]' _

Setelah Kiba dan Lee mengucapkan kalimat itu secara bersamaan,Mereka Berputar dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan menuju ke kubah defensive yang diciptakan oleh ke delapan pawn iblis liar tersebut. Putaran itu mengeluarkan api yang sangat besar karena efek dari gesekan udara yang terlula cepat sehingga Kubah itu hancur dengan mudah walaupun ke-8 iblis liar itu telah berusaha mempertahankannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan Serangan Kiba,Lee dan Akamaru langsung menghujam 8 iblis Liar itu dan menghujam ke tanah sehingga menciptakan kawah yang cukup besar. Sedangkan ke-8 iblis Liar itu sudah musnah bagaikan debu karena kekuatan gabungan dari Lee,Kiba dan Akamaru terlalu kuat. Dan sang pelaku penyerangan malah tiduran di dalam kawah tersebut sambil melihat ke atas langit.

**SEDANGKAN DENGAN GAARA DAN SHINO**

"Hmm… Kalian mau kami atau kalian yang mengawalinya? Jika aku boleh menyarankan Kalian saja yang mengawalinya. Oh iya perkenalkan Aku Gaara dan disampingku ini Shino. Salam Kenal" Ucap Gaara yang tersenyum (masih sempat-sempatnya gaara sopan kepada musuhnya -_-) Dan semua yang melihat perilaku dari Gaara yang sopan itu hanya bisa sweatdrop termasuk Kelompoknya sendiri.

"Oh baiklah Nama kalian akan kusimpan dalam buku catatanku karena kematian kalian yang akan sangat sadis" Jawab salah satu dari Iblis Liar itu dengan sinisnya.

"Hmm.. aku harap begitu'Klik'" setelah Shino berbicara seperti itu dan menjentikkan jarinya, Dengan Luar biasanya Iblis Liar Musuhnya itu tumbang seketika dan Menghilang seperti Debu

"Hei Shino,Kenapa kau akhiri hidup mereka secepat itu? Bahkan aku belum menyerangnya! Kau Tak Adil" Protes Gaara

"Aku sudah jenuh Gaara,Jadi aku akhiri saja hidup mereka. Daripada mendengarkan omong kosong dari mereka,lebih baik aku bunuh saja mereka."Jawab Shino panjang kali lebar.

"Kau ada benarnya juga. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kau mau berbagi,Shino" Balas Gaara yang hanya ditanggapi dengan 'hn' oleh Shino.

Ditempat Kelompok Naruto dan Rias,Rias dan kelompokny sangat kaget,ngeri,dan bingung melihat Apa yang telah dilakukan Shino tadi. Karena hanya dengan menjentikkan jari saja dia Sudah bisa membunuh 4 iblis liar itu.

_**ISSEI POV**_

"Aku sangat kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Shino-San. Karena hanya menjentikkan jarinya saja dia bisa membunuh 4 iblis liar itu tadi. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan mau berurusan dengannya apalagi jika membuatnya marah. Hanya menjentikkan jarinya saja dia pasti bisa membunuhku. Seakan-akan nyawaku ada di Ujung Jarinya"

_**ISEEI POV END**_

_**KONEKO POV**_

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya saja dia sudah bisa membunuh 4 iblis liar itu. Sungguh aku tak pernah melihat Rook yang sesadis dan Cara membunuh dengan cara yang sangat sederhana bahkan sangat mudah dilakukan oleh anak kecil. Sungguh Bidak Rook Naruto Senpai seperti Shinigami."

_**KONEKO POV END**_

_**AKENO POV**_

"Ara,Ara dia bahkan lebih sadis dariku. Aku berani bertaruh dengan tubuhku kalau saja Issei dapat mengalahkannya,Maka Issei dapat Menikmati tubuhku. Hei tunggu dulu. Aku tak mau,Karena tubuhku hanya untuk Naruto seorang" (Ayolah Akeno,Jangan berpikiran mesum,Ingatlah bahwa kau itu masih SMA -_-)

_**AKENO POV END**_

_**KIBA POV**_

"Shino-San sungguh sangat menakutkan,hanya menjentikkan jari saja sudah bisa membunuh ke-4 iblis liar itu sekaligus. Jika aku bertarung dengannya,Pedang-pedangku seakan tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Bahkan jika aku Menyerangnya maka dia akan lebih cepat membunuhku."

_**KIBA POV END**_

_**RIAS POV**_

"Kekuatan apa itu? Apakah dia keturunan dari Shinigami sehingga dia bisa membunuh musuhnya hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya saja. Dan aku yakin ke-4 Maou Iblis yang sekarang dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan olehnya,melihat kemampuannya yang mengerikan walaupun dilakukan dengan mudah olehnya."

_**RIAS POV END**_

Kelompok Rias yang masih berutat dengan kebingungannya masing-masing langsung tersadar ketika Naruto membuka pembicaraan

"Baiklah Itachi-San. Sekarang lepaskan segel dari Queen itu. Aku ingin Seseorang Melawannya"Perintah Naruto Kepada Itachi. Dan Itachi langsung melepaskan segel yang menyegel Queen dari Iblis Liar itu. Seketika itu,ES yang menyelubungi Tubuh Dari Iblis Liar yang tersisa itu pecah berkeping-keping dan Iblis Liar yang tersisa itu kaget karena bawahannya telah musnah semua dan hanya meyisahkan dia seorang.

"Brengsek Kau!" Umpat Iblis Liar itu Lalu mencoba Berdiri. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tanpa menanggapinya

"Milicas,Bisa kau bungkam mulutnya untukku?" Pinta Naruto kepada Milicas yang dijawak anggukan Olehnya. Kelompok Rias dan Iblis Liar itu Kaget karena hanya seorang anak kecil alias Milicas seorang yang akan melawan Queen iblis Liar itu.

"Hei Naruto-Kun apa kau bercanda ha? Bukankah Dia masih Anak-anak? Kenapa kau tega membiarkannya melawan Iblis Liar itu?" Tanya Rias dengan Geram.

"Bukankah itu berbahaya Naruto-San?" Tambah Yuuto Kiba.

"Dia adalah Anak dari Sirzech-Sama Naruto-Kun. Jika kau membiarkannya Terbunuh Maka Keluarga Gremory akan membunuhmu juga" Tambah Akeno dengan Nada Khawatir. Dia mengkhawatirkan bagaimana jika Milicas nantinya jika Terbunuh,Maka Naruto,Sang pujaan hatinya maka akan terbunuh juga. Tapi Naruto malah membuat Akeno Lebih Khawatir lagi karena pernyataannya.

"Hmmm… Akeno-Senpai,Rias-Senpai,Kiba-Kun,Issei-Kun,Koneko-Chan,Asia-Chan. Aku akan membuat taruhan. Jika sampai Milicas Terluka,Maka Kalian boleh Membunuhku,Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian. Termasuk aku akan melarang kelompokku untuk menghentikan kalian." Tawar Naruto dengan senyum Iblisnya.

Semua yang mendengarnya langsung Kaget minus Kelompok Naruto yang yakin bahwa Milicas tak akan terluka,bahkan tersentuh. Sedangkan iblis Liar itu yang mendengarnya mencoba mengartikan Perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah aku-" sebelum Rias menjawab tawaran Naruto,Naruto juga telah memotongnya.

"Tapi Jika Milicas menang. Kalian Para perempuan di Keluarga atau kelompok dari Rias Gremory. Harus tinggal dirumahku. Yah Aku melakukannya agar Sakura mendapat teman yang lebih banyak." Potong Naruto dengan tersenyum kea rah Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya dia mendapat Teman lebih banyak lagi. Lalu Naruto terlihat menatap Lee dan mengedipkan matanya ke Lee. Lee yang mengerti akan maksud kedipan Naruto itu langsung mengacungkan jempolnya dan menangis ala Anime.

'Kau memang Sahabat dan Saudara terbaikku Naruto.. Hiks.' Batin Lee dengan menangis bahagia didalam hati. Kakashi yang melihat Lee menangis langsung bertanya.

"Yo Lee. Kenapa Kau menangis? Kau tidak senang mendapat anggota keluarga baru?"

"Tidak Kakashi Sensei. Aku bahkan sangat senang. Aku menangis karena terharu melihat perhatian dan begitu pengertiannya Naruto-Kun dengan Sahabat dan Saudaranya." Jawab Lee Ngeles sambil menyeka Air Matanya. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang.

"Hei apakah Kalian sudah selesai aku sudah bosan" Suara Iblis itu mengganggu Atmosfer yang menyenangkan yang dipancarkan oleh musuhnya.

"Oh.. Sebentar" Jawab Naruto singkat

"Bagaimana Rias-Senpai? Apa kau setuju?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

Rias sedang memikirkan jawbannya sedangkan 2 anggotanya sedang membatin sesuatu

'Semoga Buchou mengiyakannya supaya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto,Ufufufu' Batin Akeno dengan tersenyum.

'Semoga Buchou menolaknya. Agar Aku bisa Begituan dengan Akeno-San dan Buchou' Seringai Mesum Issei Muncul dan Koneko yang melihat senyum mesum dari Issei langsung Memukul Issei dan berkata "Mesum tak diijinkan" Dengan tetap menggunkan Ekspresi datarnya sementara Yuuto Kiba dan Asia yang melihat ulah Issei dan Koneko Hanya Ber_Sweatdrop _ria.

"Baiklah Aku menerimanya!" Jawab Rias singkat. Issei yang mendengar Jawaban dari Buchounya itu Seakan Hatinya telah tersambar ribuan petir dan terpundung lesu yang meratapi nasibnya yang sekarang bergantung pada Milicas sebagai eksekutornya.

"Baguslah. Milicas. Buat Aku dan Lee Bangga" Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum Lebar ke arah Milicas.

"Hai' Naruto Nii-San" Jawab Milicas.

"Kalau bisa kau menghabisinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit,Maka kau akan ku traktir ramen dan aku berjanji akan membelikanmu PS3 supaya kau bisa mengalahkan Teme Lagi dengan Skor telak" Tawar Naruto yang diakhiri dengan tertawanya dia,Lee, dan Kiba. Sedangkan Sasuke Yang mendengarnya Hanya bisa tertunduk meratapi nasibnya. Sedangkan Gaara,Shino,Kakashi dan Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas melihat ulah Naruto dan Kawan-kawannya. Dan Milicas Tersenyum senang melihat Tingkah para Nii-Sannya itu lalu menatap Iblis Liar itu dengan tatapan penuh semangat.

"Sampai kapan aku Harus Menunggu kalian Boc-" Ucapan Iblis Liar itu Terpenggal Bersamaan dengan terpenggalnya kepala dari tubuhnya. Milicas menghantamkan Lariatnya hanya dengan waktu kurang dari 10 detik dan dengan ini Rias dan Kelompoknya Takjub akan kekuatan dari Milicas. Dengan Kelompok Naruto pun memenangkan Taruhannya.

"Naruto-Kun,Bisa kau jelaskan kekuatan dari kau dan kelompokmu serta kekuatan dari Milicas itu. Bagaimana kau melatihnya sehingga Milicas sangat kuat hingga seperti itu? Tanya Rias dan Diangguki oleh kelompoknya tanda setuju dengan apa yang ditanyakan Rias.

"Itu akan kujelaskan Nanti ketika Kalian sudah datang ke Rumahku." Balas Naruto Singkat. Lalu Mereka semua berangsur-angsur Keluar dari dimensi yang dibuat oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah Kami Pulang Dulu Rias,Milicas yang akan menuntunmu ke Rumahku. Aku tidak bisa membawanya bersamaku karena dia bukan anggota dari keluargaku. Jadi Akan ku titipkan Padamu yang Notabenenya adalah keluarganya. Baiklah. Jaa-ne" Kata Naruto Lalu dia dan Kelompoknya hilang melalui Lingkaran Sihir Biru disusul Rias,Milicas dan Kelompoknya melalui lingkaran sihir warna merah khas Keluarga Gremory

_**TBC**_

_**Yosh minna. Ini dia Chapter 4. Yah walaupun Wordnya masih pendek sih. Tapi Hope you Like it. Dan Doain Saya ya. Semoga UN Hari Senin sampai Kamis Nanti saya diberi kemudahan.**_

_**Yosh.. Anggara Undur Diri Dulu. Jaa-ne o_o/**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yo Minna san. Ketemu Lagi. Mungkin ini chapter selanjutnya saya update setelah UN jadi bagi penikmat cerita saya,saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketidak nyamanan anda sekalian.**_

_**Untuk Harem Naruto mungkin Cuma 3 orang. Yang satu sudah terungkap. Tapi seiring berjalannya cerita maka akan terungkap siapa pasangan-pasangan dari kelompok naruto. **_

_**Jika kalian bisa menebak-nebak siapa pasangan dari kelompok Naruto,Maka kalian adalah Reader yang sangat Hebat**_

_**Tetapi Jika Author yang Hebat itu mampu membuat para Reader yang telah mengasumsi dan menjudge bahwa sudah tertera yakni pasangan-pasangan yang ada dalam cerita. Contoh nya di cerita saya,Awalnya Lee menyukai Rias. Kalian Hebat sudah Menebaknya. Tapi kalian belum tahu cerita selanjutnya. Ibaratkan Author itu seperti Tuhan dalam ceritanya sendiri. Jadi apapun yang kiranya telah ditunjukan bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita atau bisa tetap seiring berjalannya cerita. Hehehe kayak Mario Teguh aja :v Ok baiklah ini dia ceritanya.**_

_**Naruto X Harem**_

_**Warning : Typo,Wrong Gramar**__**,And Other.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**DIRUMAH NARUTO**

Terlihat banyak barang didepan kediaman Naruto. Barang-barang itu merupakan Barang dari Rias,Akeno,Koneko dan Asia. Mereka sekarang pindah ke rumah Naruto karena kalah taruhan saat Milicas melawan Queen dari iblis yang dilawan Naruto 1 hari yang lalu mereka lawan.

**ISSEI POV**

Haeh.. Pagi hari seperti ini aku harus membantu Naruto memindahkan barang-barang Buchou,Akeno-San,Koneko-Chan dan Asia-Chan. Cih.. Kenapa mereka mengiyakan taruhan tempo hari? Kalau aku tau Milicas sekuat itu maka aku akan beri tahu kepada Buchou,Tapi pasti Akeno-San membujuknya untuk mengiyakan taruha tersebut. Yah.. karena Aku tahu Akeno-San menyukai Naruto yang notabenenya Err.. Cukup tampan. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi memang benar semua anggota keluarga Naruto bermuka Tampan dan Cantik.

Tapi aku belum tahu dengan Shino-San. Karena setiap Hari mukanya ditutupi oleh jaket tingginya dan kacamatanya.

Tapi apakah saat dia tidur tetap memakai jaket dan berkacamata? Pasti tidak,Bukan? Yah.. Aku harus menyelidiki muka dari Shino-San. Oh iya aku lupa,Kakashi-Sensei juga menutupi wajahnya. Berarti aku mempunyai 2 target. Hehehe..

**ISSEI POV END**

Tak terasa Issei yang berjalan sambir berpikir tadi sudah sampai didepan rumah datang. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika tinggal Barang terakhir yang terangkat dan diangkat oleh Naruto.

"Yo,Issei. Kenapa kau lama sekali. Semuanya sudah ada didalam termasuk Yuuto. Bukankah aku menyuruhmu kesini kan untuk membantuku?" Issei yang merasa bersalah karena Ia ternyata datang terlambat langsung membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"Gomenasai Naruto,Hontouni gomenasai. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk datang terlambat. Aku kira aku datang tepat waktu. Gomen Naruto." Jawab Issei dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah aku maafkan kau. Sekarang cepat bawa barang ini. Dan segera masuklah." Balas Naruto lalu meletakkan barang yang dibawanya tadi dan menyuruh Issei untuk membawanya. Dan Issei hanya mengangguk dan segera membawa barang yang diangkat Naruto tadi.

Didalam rumah tepatnya di Ruang keluarga Terlihat Yuuto Kiba,Kakashi dan Itachi yang sedang berbincang. Entah apa yang dibincangkan mereka bertiga tapi kelihatannya mereka sangat menikmati perbincangan mereka. Sedangkan Terdengar Suara tertawa dari dalam kamar milik Naruto. Sebelum Mereka menghadapi Iblis Liar tempo hari,Naruto meminta Sirzech untuk merombak kamar-kamar di rumah Naruto.

Didalam kamar Naruto ada Koneko dan Milicas yang bermain Playstation sedangkan Kiba dan Lee juga bermain Plyastation juga sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang tertawa melihat ulah Kiba dan Lee.

Dan ada Mei Terumi,Sakura,Akeno,Rias dan Asia yang sedang memasak bersama dan juga bersendau gurau bersama.

"Makanan Siap!" Teriak Sakura tak Lama. Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung menuju ke Ruang makan,kecuali Sakura,Mei Terumi,Akeno,Rias dan Asia yang sedang menyiapkan makanan dan membawanya ke Ruang makan.

"Ittadakimasu" Ucap semua orang lalu menyantap makanan yang telah disediakan. Sesaat terjadi keheningan karena mereka kalut oleh makanan masing-masing sampai Rias membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto-Kun,Bisa kau jelaskan apa kekuatanmu dan teman-temanmu yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya Rias yang disetujui oleh anggota kelompoknya.

"Oh itu. Kekuatanku dan teman-temanku bukankah sudah tertera pada buku yang pernah kau baca itu?" Tanya Naruto Balik.

"Memang,Tetapi rasanya ada kekuatan yang tersembunyi yang ada pada dirimu Naruto-Kun" Kali ini Akeno yang menjawabnya.

"Hmmm.. Memang benar. Tetapi aku mempunyai firasat buruk akan kekuatanku dan teman-temanku." Sontak semua yang ada di Ruangan itu kaget dan menghentikan kegiatan makannya minus Naruto yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian karena pernyataannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Firasat buruk apa yang menimpamu Naruto?" Tanya Mei Terumi.

"Hei Baka,Kau merusak suasana ini" Timpal Sakura dengan kesal.

"Haeh.. Semoga aku tak berpisah dengan Akamaru" Tambah Kiba sekenanya saja dan semua yang mendengar pernyataan Kiba langsung SweatDrop.

"Ano Memang apakah sangat buruk Naruto?" Tambah Lee dan Langsung Dijawab Naruto.

"Memang firasat yang kurasakan memang sangat buruk. Bukannya aku ingin merusak suasana yang indah ini tetapi aku hanya menyampaikan firasat burukku. Yah lupakan sajalah. Ayo kita makan lagi" Jawab Naruto yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Semua yang melihat tingkah Naruto sangat bingung. Mereka tak habis piker akan pernyataan Naruto tadi dan mereka mulai melanjutkan makan mereka.

"Ano,Shino-San, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Asia yang memotong keheningan yang terjadi saat setelah Naruto menyampaikan firasat buruknya tadi.

"Tentu" Jawab Shino singkat

"Bagaimana bisa kau membunuh 4 Iblis Liar itu hanya dengan menjentikkan jari saja? Memang seperti apa kekuatanmu?" Tanya Asia dengan polosnya.

"Itu ya? Sebenarnya aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat." Jawab Shino dengan santainya.

"Maksudmu Shino?" Tanya Issei yang tak paham atas penjelasan Shino.

"Tanpa musuh sadari aku telah mengirim serangga parasitku dan masuk kedalam tubuh iblis Liar itu dan menuju jantung. Lalu seranggaku menempel di jantung mereka dan membius mereka agar saat seranggaku menggerogoti jantung mereka,mereka tak merasakannya. Setelah seranggaku mulai memakan jantung dari mereka,ada sebagian yang bertugas untuk menumbangkan mereka dengan memutuskan saraf iblis liar itu. Dan setelah waktu yang tepat aku menjentikkan jariku dan seolah-olah aku dengan menjentikkan jariku saja,aku bisa membunuh 4 iblis liar itu sekaligus. Hahahahaa" Jawab Shino panjang lebar dan diakhiri tawa garingnya. Semua yang melihat tawa Shino itu terlihat menghela nafas kesal mereka karena merasa dibodohi oleh Shino Minus kelompok Naruto yang menghela Nafas karena melihat temannya itu tak punya selera humor sama sekali sampai-sampai tawanya saja seperti tidak ikhlas.

'Ternyata aku hanya dibodohi saja oleh orang aneh itu. Tetapi walaupun begitu,Dia tetap bisa mengancam hidupku hanya dengan memasukkan serangganya ke tubuhku. Fiuuhh' Batin Issei

'Baka' Batin Koneko yang terlihat sebal namun tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

'Ara,ara ternyata aku dibodohi oleh Shino,Yah tetapi dia tetap sadis,fufufuf' Batin Akeno dengan senyum sadisnya.

'Haeh.. satu lagi orang bodoh seperti Issei' Batin Rias.

"Ne Issei,Aku punya satu hukuman untukmu karena tadi terlambat datang ke Rumahku." Potong Naruto yang terlihat senyum jahilnya.

"Are? Hu-Hukuman? Tanya Issei tergagap.

"Ya,Kau harus mencuci piring yang kotor ini semuanya!" Perintah Naruto kepada Issei

"APA?" Jerit Issei "Asia,Maukah kau-" Pinta Issei ke Asia namun dipotong oleh Naruto.

"SENDIRI" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekannan

"APA?" Teriak Issei sedangkan semua orang yang melihat pernyataan Naruto bersorak sorai Minus,Itachi,Kakashi,Shino dan Sasuke yang tetap tenang.

_**ISSEI POV**_

Kau sadis Naruto,Piring Sebanyak ini harus kucuci sendiri. Ayolah Aku juga ingin merasakan bermain PS 3 Naruto. Sedangkan dari tadi Asia dan Akeno-san yang sedari tadi menyemangati atau malah mengejekku dengan peryataan mereka. Malah membuat suram keadaanku.

BANGSAT KAU NARUTO!

_**ISSEI POV END**_

Setelah 30 menit lamanya Issei mencuci piring akhirnya dia selesai juga dan ia memutuskan untuk ikut bermain PS 3 di kamar Naruto.

_**DI KAMAR NARUTO**_

'_tok tok tok' _ terdengar suara ketukan pintu di dari luar kamar yang mendengar ketukan pintu mempersilahkan masuk orang yang mengetuknya.

"Yo Issei!" Sapa Sasuke dan Gaara yang melihat Issei masuk dengan seringai semangatnya.

"Kau mau bergabung ya Issei? Oh maaf Issei ini sudah jam 9 sebaiknya kau segera pulang karena besok sekolah. Mungkin kau besok bisa kemari untuk bergabung dengan Kami" Ucap Naruto lalu mematikan PS 3 nya.

"APA?" Teriak Issei

"Yo Issei,Mari kita pulang. Ini sudah malam besok sekolah." Tambah Yuuto yang juga masuk ke kamar Naruto

"Brengsek kau bocah Cantik!" Umpat Issei

"Hei Issei,Yuuto benar,Sebaiknya kau pulang,Aku juga sudah ngantuk. Oyasumi Issei" Ucap Naruto lalu Berpura-pura tidur..

"PERSETAN KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak Issei yang Sangat marah melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang suka menjahilinya.

"Kau lupa Issei-Kun,Kami ini memang setan,Tepatnya Iblis" balas Lee dengan muka seperti tanpa mempunyai dosa sama sekali

"Arrrrggghhh" Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Issei lalu pergi keluar. Suara tertawa keras pecah didalam kamar Naruto karena melihat tingkah Issei yang sangat marah itu.

"hahahaa.. Sebaiknya aku pulang juga Naruto-San,Jaane" Ucap Yuuto lalu keluar dari Kamar Naruto.

"Kami juga tidur Naruto" Pamit Kiba,Gaara,Sasuke dan Lee.

"Yare-Yare" Jawab Naruto SIngkat dan mengantarkan temannya sampai ke depan pintu. Setelah Kiba,Gaara,Sasuke dan Lee pergi datang 2 orang gadis yang terlihat bingung mendekati Naruto. Yang satu berambut merah crimson, yang satu lagi berambut hitam pony tail.

"Apa yang telah terjadi Naruto-Kun?" Tanya Akeno

"Aku tadi mendengar teriakan Issei dan Suara tertawamu dan teman-temanmu. Memangnya ada apa?" Tambah Rias.

"Tak ada apa-apa? Memang kenapa? Mau ikut aku tidur? Aku tak masalah selagi kalian tak macam-macam?" Goda Naruto dan sukses membuat 2 gadis didepannya blushing. Sesaat hening terjadi sampai Naruto memnutup pembicaraannya

"Ya sudah kalau kalian tidak mau, aku akan-"

"Aku mau" Potong Rias dan Akeno bersamaan. Naruto tersenyum puas karena bisa tidur dengan duo Onne-sama Kuoh Academy itu. Lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke Kamar Naruto dan Tidur bersama.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Naruto dan teman-temannya yakni Sakura, Mei Terumi, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, Lee, Kakashi, Kiba dan Itachi sedang berkumpul di Ruang tengah. Terlihat Naruto sedang duduk didepan teman-temannya.

"Jadi Shinigami yang meminta kalian untuk ke sana?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya Naruto. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf akan hal ini. Semalam Aku menerima pesan dari Shinigami lewat mimpiku. Dan Shinigami bilang aku dan teman – teman yang lain juga mendapat pesan darinya. Tapi dia tak memberimu pesan itu Naruto. Katanya agar kau menjadi lebih dekat dengan keluarga Gremory karena keluarga itulah salah satu kelaurga iblis yang mendambakan kedamaian. Sama seperti tujuan kita." Ungkap Kakashi.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus sendiri?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Entahlah,Naruto. Hei ngomong-ngomong ini waktunya kita pergi Teman-teman. Hei Naruto. Aku titip Akamaru padamu." Balas Kiba lalu berdiri dan diikuti oleh teman – temannya yang lain kecuali Naruto yang terlihat murung.

"Tenanglah Baka! Kami tak mati. Kata orang itu kami akan kembali saat waktu yang tepat" Ucap Sakura yang menenangkan Naruto.

"Hmmm… Baiklah sampaikan salamku pada Shinigami minna" Pernyataan Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh teman-temannya lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan seberkas cahaya putih

'Haeh.. Bagaimana aku menghadapi pertanyaan tentang keberadaan mereka? Hmm.. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan alas an yang tepat. Haeh.. Sudahlah pasti suatu alas an yang masuk akal akan muncul dipikiranku' Batin Naruto dengan diakhiri dengan Helaan nafas yang panjang.

"Ne Naruto-Kun,Dimana teman-temanmu tadi?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan batin Naruto dan membuatnya kaget.

"Ano,Eto-" Belum sempat Naruto berbicara sudah terpotong oleh Koneko.

"Kemana mereka Naruto-Senpai" Tanya Koneko menambahi dengan mempersiapkan bogemnya.

"Ano, Mereka.. Mereka mengikuti pertukaran pelajar dan pertukaran sensei. Oh ya me-mereka juga titip salam kepada kalian. Y-yah i-itu benar" Jawab Naruto dengan kegugupan yang sangat tinggi

"Hmm.. Aku bisa mengertinya Naruto-Kun." Balas Rias Lalu memeluk Naruto. Akeno yang tak Terima melihat Rias juga ikut memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang sudah lega dan merasa keenakan karena dipeluk oleh orang yang dia sayang tiba-tiba dibuyarkan oleh pertanyaan Asia.

"Ano, Tapi Naruto-San. Bagaimana dengan Mei-Sensei dan Kakashi-Sensei? Mereka kan profesinya guru. Kenapa mereka mengikuti pertukaran pelajar?" Tanya Asia dengan polosnya

"Haeee?" Naruto salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Asia.

"Asia benar Naruto-Kun,apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Tanya Rias dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Haeh.. sebaiknya aku ceritakan kepada kalian. Tapi aku minta kalian membantuku menjawab pertanyaan yang seperti kalian tanyakan kepadaku dengan jawaban yang sama seperti tadi. Bagaimana? Apa kalian sanggup?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan serta senyuman dari semuanya kecuali Koneko yang memang susah untuk tersenyum.

Naruto mulai menceritakan perginya teman-teman Naruto dari Rumahnya.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Di Kuoh Academy, terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning sedang duduk diatas atap gedung Kuoh Academy. Dia sedang berbicara dalam hati dengan seseoarng tepatnya seekor makhluk yang notabenenya adalah partnernya,Juubi.

_**INNER NARUTO**_

'**Ada apa Naruto? Tumben sekali kau menemuiku saat sekolah.' **Tanya Juubi kepada Naruto yang sedang duduk bersila dihadapannya.

'Hmm.. Sebaiknya untuk saat ini kau tidur dulu saja Juubi. Kumpulkanlah kekuatanmu dulu yang sekarang sudah menipis. Aku kasihan padamu' Perintah atau tawar Naruto kepada juubi.

'**Hei,Tumben sekali kau baik padaku. Aku tau kau ingin aku istirhat sekarang agar pada waktunya nanti,kau bisa menggabungkan kekuatanmu dengan kekuatanku untuk mendamaikan dunia ini. Tapi tak apalah. Jika kau mau sedikit Chakra saat aku tidur,Cukup tarik ekorku saja dengan pelan,maka Chakraku akan mengalir didalam tubuhmu.'**

'Terima kasih juubi. Tapi kenapa harus pelan aku menarik ekormu? Bagaimana jika aku tarik lebih kuat? Apakah akan bertambah sedikit lagi chakranya?' Tanya Naruto dengan seringainya.

'**Tidak,jika kau menarik ekorku dengan kuat,maka kau akan ku makan karena sudah mengganggu tidurku. Sekarang cepat keluar. 2 malaikat cinta mu sedang mencoba membangunkanmu dari tadi' **

'Baiklah.. Jaa Juubi'

Setelah itu Narutopun tersadar dari pikirannya dan mendapati 2 orang yang sangat Naruto kenal dan Naruto sayangi sedang mencoba menyadarkannya dari tadi.

"Naruto-Kun kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang gadis yang diketahui adalah Rias itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto?" Tanya seorang gadis yang lain lagi yang bernama Akeno itu.

"Ahehehe.. Gomen membuat kalian khawatir. Jadi ada apa Duo Himeku ini berada disisi sang Pangeran sepertiku? Hahahaha" Balas Naruto kepada 2 Kekasihnya itu lalu diakihri dengan tertawanya yang emembuat dua gadis disepannya ikut tertawa dan lupa akan kekhawatiran masing-masing terhadap sang pangeran alias Naruto.

"Ara-Ara..Pangeran apa? Pangeran Kodok? Hahahaha" Jawab Akeno lalu membuat ketiganya semakin tertawa.

"Bukan Akeno. Dia adalah pangeran kita." Jawab Rias lalu memeluk Naruto dan diikuti Akeno.

"Haeh.. Ternyata kalian disini. Sampai kapan kalian terus bermesraan seperti itu ha? Apakah kalian tak mendengar bel masuk? Cepat kembali ke kelas kalian masing – masing atau aku akan laporkan ke Wali kelas kalian" Bentak Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan berkacamata yang membuyarkan kemesraan di antara Naruto,Rias dan Akeno.

"ara-ara.. Kau mengganggu kami Kaicho. Baiklah kami akan kembali ke kelas kami ." Balas Akeno dengan senyumnya lalu menarik Menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Sona,Kau menggaggu kami saja. Huh" Balas Rias lalu juga menggandeng lengan Naruto yang lain.

"Hehehehe.. Sumimasen Sona-Senpai. Jaa" Kata Naruto lalu ergi dengan kedua selirnya itu yang terus menempel seperti lem itu.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Naruto, Rias, Akeno, Asia, dan Koneko sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Akeno dan Rias tetap menggandeng lengan Narutolalu menempelkan Aset mereka yang berukuran '_Wow' _itu. Mereka berdua tak ragu mengumbar kemesraan mereka kepada 2 adik kelasnya yang sedang berjalan dibelakang mereka dan terdengar sedang bercakap-cakap. Dan tak lama pun mereka telah sampai dirumah Naruto.

**DIRUMAH NARUTO.**

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tepat di Ruang keluarga milik Naruto. Muncul 2 Sosok manusia atau lebih tepatnya iblis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sirzech dan Greyfia.

"Yo Naruto" Sapa seseorang tadi yang bergender laki-laki berambut merah crimson.

"Yo Sirzech-San,Greyfia-San. Tumben sekali kalian kemari. Apa kalian rindu dengan anak kalian? Oh ya tentu saja kalian rindu. Bodohnya aku" Kata Naruto dengan nada senangnya.

"Kau benar Naruto-Sama. Ngomong-Ngomong Dimana Milicas?" Tanya Greyfia

"Oh.. Sebentar. Milicas" Teriak Naruto memanggil Milicas.

"Hai' Nii-San" Jawab suara kecil yang terdengar dari lantai dua.

"Hmm.. Oh ya Sirzech-San. Sekarang Adikmu dan teman-teman iblis wanitanya sudah tinggal denganku." Ucap Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Souka? Apa kau akan mendirikan kerajaan Harem Naruto?" Tanya SIrzech yang sedikit menyindir

"Ahahahahaha.. Tentu saja tidak. Mereka hanya kalah taruhan saja denganku." Pernyataan Naruto lalu hanya dijawab dengan 'Oh' saja oleh Sirzech.

"Tou-San,Kaa-San" Teriak Suara kecil lalu lari menuju sosok yang dipanggil Tou-San olehnya. Yaitu Sirzech.

"Ne Milicas. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apalagi saat kau memutuskan untuk tinggal Di rumah Naruto." Balas Sirzech dengan senyumannya dan mengelus puncak kepala dari Anaknya. Greyfia Lalu medekat dan ikut duduk disamping Sirzech.

Milicas memang memutuskan tinggal bersama Naruto. Sebelumnya Sirzech dan Greyfia menolak permintaan Dari putranya itu. Mereka khawatir dengan Milicas yang adalah anak semata wayang mereka. Mereka tak ingin keselamatan mereka terancam. Tapi setelah melihat pelindung yang Naruto gunakan pada rumahnya dan melihat kemampuan dan kekuatan Milicas yang lebih dari cukup untuk mempertahankan diri membuat hati Sirzech dan Greyfia luluh walaupun ada kekhawatiran sedikit.

"Ne Naruto. Ngomong – Ngomong dimana Adikku dan teman-temannya?" Tanya Sirzech

"Hmm.. Mereka sedang aku suruh belanja keperluan hidupku dan hidup mereka Sirzech-San. Maaf telah membuat Imouto mu melakukan hal seerti itu" Ucap Naruto dengan Menghela nafas diakhir kalimatnya.

"Oh itu tak Naruto. Anggap saja kau melatih adikku untuk hidup Mandiri. Ngomong-Ngomong aku kesini karena aku ingin memberimu misi Naruto." Balas Sirzech dengan senyumannya.

"Misi?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Yup. Misi. Tapi Kemana teman-temanmu Naruto. Aku tak melihat mereka dari tadi? Tanya Sirzech Lagi.

"Oh mereka? Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang apa misiku? Tanya Naruto Balik

"Hmm… Baiklah. Misimu adalah…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**Muehehehe.. Yo Minna apa kabar? Ternyata UN SMP itu lumayan greget. Tapi untungnya Aku bisa mengerjakannya. Yah walaupun sebisanya aja sih.**

**Minna bagaimana Fic saya? Menurut saya sih Chapter yang ini memang kurang menarik. Tetapi itu semua akan terbalaskan dengan Chapter yang selanjutnya. Insyaalloh.**

**Dan pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang kalian lampirkan ke saya mengenai Lee dan Rias telah terjawab disini. Rias menjadi pair Naruto. Kenapa? Akan terjawab di Chapter 6 atau 7 munkin.**

**Dan untuk Kekuatan dari Naruto akan saya kurangi perlahan-lahan sesuai angan-angan yang sudah ada dan sudah saya tulis. Dan untuk teman-teman Naruto kekuatannya tetap dan pertanyaan yang munkin kalian ajukan mengenai apa yang dilakukan teman-teman Naruto di sana Bersama Shinigami akan terjawab di Chapter 6 dan 7 juga.**

**Sekian dulu dari saya. Review kalianlahyang membuat saya jadi bersemangat untuk meneruskan Fanfic ini. Dan sekedar bocoran saja dari saya bagi penikmat fanfic saya. Saya akan membuat Fanfic Baru yang bertemakan di 2 dunia. Tapi setelah 1 minggu munkin. Hehehehe.. :D**

**Yosh Anggara Undur diri dulu Jaa~ne 0_0/**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto X Harem (Rias,Akeno dan ?)**

**Warning : Typo, Wrong Gramar, and other.**

**Chapter 6**

**Ruang Keluarga Kediaman Naruto.**

" Hmmm… Baiklah. Misimu adalah.. " Sirzech sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

" Membatalkan pertunangan Rias " Lanjut Sirzech.

" Are? Membatalkan Pertunangan? Hei Sirzech-San bukankah Rias masih muda. Kenapa kau sudah membuat acara pertunangan saja? Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? " Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

" Itu karena masalah populasi Iblis Kelas atas yang murni sekarang menipis akibat Great War dulu. Makannya aku dan Tou-san ku ingin menjodohkan Rias dengan salah satu pewaris dari keluarga Phoenix. Dia bernama Raiser. Sebenarnya ini adalah rencana terselubung dari ayah Raiser untuk membuat Raiser sadar akan kesombongannya. Maka dari itu aku memberimu misi untuk menyadarkannya atas kesombongan yang ada pada dirinya. " Jelas Sirzech dengan panjang lebar dan sang lawan bicara hanya mengangguk - angguk seperti paham akan maksud Sirzech.

" Hmm… Sepertinya aku akan menyukainya. Baiklah aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang bernama Raiser itu."JawabNaruto dengan bersemangat dan matanya terlihat seperti berapi-api.

" Tapi aku hanya memperingatkanmu Naruto. Bahwa kau jangan sampai berlebihan kepadanya. Tugasmu adalah hanya untuk menyadarkannya. Kau paham? " Perintah Sirzech

" Baiklah." Jawab Naruto Singkat

" Bagus. Oh iya aku pamit dulu Naruto. Masih ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan. Baiklah Milicas jaga dirimu baik-baik bersama Naruto. " Ucap Sirzech seraya memeluk Milicas.

" Ne Milicas. Jangan merepotkan Naruto-San ya? " Timpal Greyfia alias sang ibu kepada Milicas.

" Hai' Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku tak akan nakal disini. " Jawab Milicas.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Naruto " Kata Sirzech dengan senyumnya lalu berdiri

" Hei kalian tak mau minum dulu ? " Tanya Naruto sambil berdiri mengikuti Sirzech dan Greyfia yang berdiri.

" Hei Nii-San. Apa kau menyiapkan minuman ? Lihat saja. Bahkan meja itu kosong tanpa ada gelas minuman sama sekali. " Balas Milicas yang sudah berada di samping Naruto dan menunjuk meja Ruang keluarga Naruto yang tampak Kosong dan memasang muka jengkel melihat kebodohan dari Nii-Sannya itu.

Setelah Milicas berkata seperti itu Naruto menatap meja yang berada di ruang keluarganya itu. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendapati meja tersebut kosong tanpa adanya gelas minuman satupun diatasnya.

" Astaga.. Bodohnya aku" Ucap Naruto setelah melihat hal tersebut lalu menepuk jidatnya dengan wajah tampak konyol jika dilihat dari sisi Sirzech dan Greyfia. Sirzech dan Greyfia yang melihat ulah Naruto dan Milicas terkikik geli.

' Tampaknya Milicas dan Naruto sangat pantas untuk bersaudara ' Pikir Sirzech.

" Baiklah Naruto, Milicas. Kami pergi dulu. Jaa " Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sirzech dan Greyfia menghilang dari lingkaran sihir merah khas keluarga Gremory.

Tak beberapa lama Rias, Akeno, Asia dan Koneko tiba membawa barang belanjaan mereka masing – masing yang tampak berat itu.

" Wah, Wah.. Kelihatannya berat ? Bolehkah aku membantu kalian ? " Tanya Naruto setengah meledek mereka. Mereka pun nampak jengkel karena ledekan Naruto.

" Menurutmu Naruto-Kun/Naruto-San/Naruto-Senpai ? " Tanya Rias, Akeno, Asia dan Koneko yang serempak menggembungkan pipinya karena jengkel melihat Naruto. Melihatnya saja jengkel apa lagi bicara dengannya,Pasti tambah jengkel :v.

" Baiklah.. Baiklah…. aku bantu " Balas Naruto dengan senyum puas karena bisa menjahili ke-empat anggota keluarganya yang baru itu. Setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu dia memunculkan 4 bunshin yang ada dibelakangnya. Rias, Akeno, Asia dan Koneko tersentak kaget melihat Naruto yang sekarang ada 5 orang.

" Hei boss. Kenapa kau memanggil kami ? " Tanya salah satu bunshin Naruto.

" Bantulah mereka. " Jawab Naruto singkat sambil menunjuk Rias, Akeno, Asia dan Koneko yang masih membopong barang bawaan mereka masing – masing

" Hanya masalah begitu saja kau memanggil kami Boss ? " Tanya salah satu bunshin Naruto yang lain.

" Oh jadi kalian tak mau ? Bagaimana dengan ini ? " Tanya Naruto dengan membalikkan badan dan menunjukkan 1 tinju tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan senyum palsunya

" Haeh boss.. Kami sudah tahan dengan itu. Jangan bercanda! " Kata salah satu Bunshin Naruto.

" Oh jadi sudah tahan ? Bagaimana kalau begini ? " Tanya Naruto lagi lalu menyelimuti Tinjunya dengan lapisan senjutsu. Bunshin Naruto langsung lari menuju Rias, Akeno, Asia dan Koneko lalu membawa barang bawaan yang tadi mereka bawa ke lantai atas. Rias, Akeno, Asia dan Koneko yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian tadi disadarkan oleh Naruto.

" Hei tak usah sampai sebegitu kagetnya kalian. Itu adalah salah satu kemampuanku. Tak usah khawatir. " Kata Naruto dan menyadarkan Rias, Akeno, Asia, dan Koneko yang kini sudah sadar lalu duduk di Ruang keluarga untuk meregangkan otot masingm – masing.

" Oi.. Baka! Kalian taruh dimana barang tadi ? " Teriak Naruto kepada Bunshinnya yang ada di lantai atas.

" Kami taruh di kamarmu boss. " Jawab salah satu bunshin Naruto dengan berteriak juga.

" Baka! Taruh di dapur! " Teriak Naruto lebih keras.

" Kenapa kau-" Teriakan salah satu bunshin Naruto terpotong oleh Naruto

" Cepat. " Potong Naruto dengan berteriak lama terdengar suara derapan kaki bunshin Naruto dengan membawa barang bawaan yag tadi dengan cepat dan menuruni anak tangga lalu menuju arah dapur dan menaruh bawaan mereka masing – masing dan setelah itu mereka hilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

" Ne Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau tadi menyuruh kami untuk berbelanja barangmu juga ? Banyak sekali kau tahu ? " Tanya Rias yang menggembungkan pipinya tanda jengkel melihat Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Rias seperti itu sangat takjub karena menurutnya jika seperti itu maka kecantikan Rias akan bertambah. Maka dari itu Naruto sering menjahili Rias dan Akeno agar dia bisa melihat kecantikan mereka berdua yang semakin bertambah.

" Iya Naruto-Kun. Kenapa belanjaanmu sangat berat ? Kami saja sampai membagi barang belanjaanmu yang berat itu agar tak berat salah satu. " Timpal Akeno dan menggembungkan pipinya juga. Melihat itu, Naruto tersenyum sangat puas karena bisa melihat 2 selirnya itu menggembungkan pipi.

" hahahahaha… Kenapa kalian manja sekali ? Lihat saja Asia-Chan dan Koneko-Chan. Apa kalian keberatan, Asia-Chan, Koneko-Chan ? " Tanya Naruto kepada Koneko dan Asia secara bergantian.

" Aku keberatan Naruto-Senpai. " Jawab Koneko singkat dan terlihat raut muka jengkel di wajahnya walaupun dia masih memasang muka datarnya.

" A-Aku juga Naruto-San " Sambung Asia yang terlihat sungkan kepada Naruto.

" Kau lihatkan Naruto-Kun ? " Tanya Rias dan Akeno jengkel kepada Naruto.

" Hahahahahaha… Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya, Satu minggu kedepan, aku yang akan memasak dan mencuci piring. Bagaimana ? Impas bukan ? " Tawar Naruto dan sukses membuat raut muka ke-empat gadis yang duduk didepannya yang semula terlihat jengkel tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senang dan bahagia. Terutama Koneko yang kali ini menampakkan ekspresi senangnya karena dia dangat suka masakan dari Naruto karena menurutnya masakan Naruto sangat enak. Bahkan tiada duanya.

" Benarkah itu Naruto-Kun/Naruto-San/Naruto-Senpai ? " Tanya 4 gadis yang ada dihadpan Naruto dengan kompak dan dibalas Anggukan oleh Naruto. Dan 4 gadis itu melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang diberikan hadiah oleh orang tuanya.

" Wah wah sepertinya kami ketinggalan sesuatu ya Naruto ? " Tanya Issei yang tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja. Di susul Yuuto yang juga ikut masuk

" Yo Issei ,Yuuto. Kenapa kalian tak mengetuk pintu dahulu ? " Tanya Naruto

" Ahahahaha… Sumimasen Naruto. Aku melupakannya. " Jawab issei sekenannya saja.

" Haeh kau ini Issei. " balas naruto sambil menghela nafas.

" Baiklah kalian beruntung muncul di momen yang tepat. Mala mini akan ku masakan makanan yang sangat istimewa" Ucap Naruto dengan Nada yang sedikit meningkat.

" Yatta! " Balas semua orang kecuali Kiba yang dengan Ekspresi gembiranya sendiri.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Terlihat telah berkumpul anggota klub penelitian ilmu ghaib di ruang klubnya dan ada juga Greyfia dan Naruto.

" Greyfia ? Kenapa aku dijodohkan dengan Raiser ? Aku menolaknya! Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Apa kau mengerti? " Tolak Rias dengan suara keras kepada Greyfia sang kakak ipar.

Rias baru tahu bahwa dia akan dijodohkan dengan Raiser,Sang pewaris keluarga Pheonix yang terkenal dengan regenerasi tubuh yang sangat tinggi. Tapi bisa dibilang Regenerasi Naruto malah lebih cepat dari keluarga Phoenix karena Juubi yang bisa regenerasi dengan cepat ditambah Naruto juga mempunyai sel dari Hashirama yang membantu regenerasi tubuhnya.

Tak selang beberapa lama muncul lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Pheonix di dekat pintu keluar ruang klub penelitian ilmu ghaib.

" Tak kusangka aku sudah lama tak berada di dunia manusia ini, Rias-Hime. " Kata seseorang yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu. Orang itu adalah Raiser.

' Oh jadi dia yang bernama Raiser ? Baiklah. Cukup menggairahkan ' Batin Naruto yang melihat kearah Raiser lalu lanjut memakan Ramennya dan duduk dengan tenang seolah tak ada apa – apa.

" Jangan sekali-sekali panggil aku seperti itu. Menjijikkan jika kau yang memanggilnya. " Balas Rias yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa dengan ekspresi marahnya. Raiser lalu menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Dan Akeno menghidangkan the dengan ramah kepada Raiser.

" Uooh.. Teh dari Ratu Rias sangatlah enak. Baiklah Rias,Apa kau menerima pertunangan kita ? " Tanya Raiser dengan entengnya setelah memuji the yang diberikan Akeno.

" Aku menolak " Jawab Rias dengan singkat.

" Hei jika kau menolak, Aku akan membakar habis budak – budakmu ini dengan api keluargaku. " Ancam Raiser.

" Coba saja kalau kau bisa membakar kami, Ayam. " Issei yang sudah hilang kesabarannya mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan memunculkan _Boosted Gear_nya. Setelah memunculkan Sacred gearnya Issei berlari menuju Raiser dan mencoba memukulnya. Tapi sebuah kilatan kuning dan telah berdiri di depan Raiser telah menangkap tinju dari Issei dengan tangan kosong. Dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto.

" Hei terima kasih pirang. Kau baik sekali telah menyelamatkanku " Ucap Raiser dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

" Siapa yang ingin menolongmu, Ayam ? Aku hanya tak ingin terjadi keributan di sini. Hei, Ayam. Jika kau laki – laki sejati, maka kau harus menyelesaikannya di Rating Game. Bukankah begitu, Greyfia-San ? " Ungkap Naruto dengan meningkatkan aura membunuhnya dan diakhiri pertanyaannya kepada Greyfia.

" Benar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-San. Kami berdua di sini sebenarnya di utus oleh Sirzech-Sama yang sudah tau akan hal yang akan terjadi. Maka saya dan Naruto-San disuruh kesini untuk mengontrol keadaan apabila terjadi keadaan terbutuk. " Jelas Greyfia panjang lebar.

" Cih. Hei pirang bodoh. Siapa kau ? Sampai – sampai Sirzech-Sama mempercayaimu ? " Tanya Raiser dengan nada mengejeknya.

" Hei, Ayam. Sebelum mengatai seseorang lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Rambutmu juga pirang. Dan kau berarti juga bodoh. Kau tak perlu mengenalku sebelum kau kuberi pelajaran tentang arti dari kehidupan. " Tegas Naruto yang mengajak Issei kembali duduk di sofa.

" Cih. Sombong sekali kau. " Balas Raiser dan yang dikatai hanya diam dan duduk dengan tenang dan menutup matanya. Tak lama setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Pheonix lagi dan muncul 1 set penuh iblis evil pieces milik Raiser.

" Lihatlah Rias. Aku punya satu set Evil Pieces penuh. Kau tak akan mungkin mampu mengalahkanku. Di dalam kelompokmu yang terlihat kuat hanya Ratu mu saja Rias. " Ucap Raiser menyombongkan dirinya.

" Kita lihat saja nanti " Jawab Rias dengan singkat.

" Baiklah akan ku tunggu waktu itu dimana kau akan kukalahkan dan akan kujadikan kau sebagai milikku. " Balas Raiser lalu berjalan menuju kelompok iblisnya dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

" Sebaiknya kalian berlatih. Aku dan Greyfia-San akan mengurus rating game kalian. " setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru miliknya.

(Latihannya seperti yang ada di Cannon. Di sini saya hanya akan memperlihatkan latihan Naruto saja. Maaf bgt apa bila masih ada adegan yang sama di dalam Cannon )

**Naruto POV**

Hmmm.. aku sudah berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri saat akan member pelajaran kepada Raiser. Aku telah menyegel kekuatanku dan bisa di buka dengan 5 tingkatan. Milicas pun ikut aku segel kekuatannya. Mengingat dia adalah anak dari Maou Iblis. Jika ada yang tahu akan kekuatan besarnya maka habislah aku. Aku akan dikeroyok kaum Iblis karena itu.

Aku melatih fisikku secara keras dan yang aku tak mengerti kenapa Milicas juga ikut berlatih bersamaku.

" Ne Milicas. Kenapa kau ikut Latihan denganku ? " Tanyaku yang sedang berjoging sejauh 100 Km karena memutari kota Kuoh dan di sampingku ada Milicas yang tampak sedikit kelelahan.

" Daripada aku di Rumah Nii-San tetap dengan cosole Game? Lebih baik aku ikut Nii-San saja. Hitung – hitung ini latihan untukku. _Hosh hosh hosh _" Balas Milicas dengan terengah – engah.

" Tapi kau sudah kelelahan. Ini sudah 100 Km menurut hitungan Alatku. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang ? " Tanyaku khawatir terhadap anak dari Sirzech-San yang sudah aku anggap adik kandungku ini.

" Baiklah Nii-San " Jawab Milicas kepadaku. Lalu aku menggunakan jutsu teleportku dan menggandeng tangan Milicas dan menghilang dari tempat kami berada.

**Naruto POV END**

Tak Terasa Rating game yang terjadi antara Raiser dengan Rias telah usai dan dimenangkan oleh pihak Raiser dan pertunangan pun tak terelakan.

**Malam Pertunangan Di Rumah Naruto.**

" Ganbatte Ne, Nii-San. Berjanjilah membawa Onee-San kembali. " Ungkap Milicas dan menyemangati Naruto. Naruto yang saat ini sedang memakai perlengkapan Anbu yang sedang dipakainya terlihat sangat bersemangat.

" Tentu saja, Milicas. Aku berjanji akan membawa Onee-San mu kembali. Aku tak akan menarik kata – kataku… "

" _Dan Itulah jalan Ninjaku " _ Ucap milicas dan Naruto secara bersamaan setelah Naruto menggantung kalimatnya tadi. Dan mereka melakukan Toss untuk kesekian kalinya.

**Malam Pertunangan di Dunia Bawah. Tepatnya di tempat pertunangn Rias dan Raiser.**

" Acaranya akan segera dimulai Ojou-Sama. " Ucap salah satu maid kepad Rias yang sedang termenung sedih meratapi nasibnya.

" Baiklah " Ucap Rias lalu menghilang melalui lingkaran sihir.

**Dengan Raiser**

" Hadirin Sekalian. Saya,Raiser Pheonix pewaris dari keluarga Pheonix ingin menunjukan kepada kalian semua. Tunangan saya. Rias Gremory. " Setelah Raiser mengucapkan nama dari Rias, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas keluarga Gremory di samping Raiser. Dan muncullah sesosok gadi berambut merah crimson bermata emerald perpaduan dengan biru safir tengah membawa seikat bunga mawar dan memakai gaun putih yang sangat indah dan terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi dia terlihat seperti sangat sedih akan hal ini. Sampai dia kaget akan kemunculan orang berpakaian aneh di tengah jalan menuju tempatnya dan orang itu memakai topeng. Rias mengenali sosok itu dari rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Dia adalah Naruto dan membuat Rias sangat senang.

" Hei siapa kau ? Apakah kau pirang bodoh yang lalu ? " Tanya Raiser kepada sosok bertopeng a.k.a Naruto itu.

" Cih. Coba lihat warna rambutmu bodoh. Apa kau tak malu dengan perkataanmu itu. Lihatlah. Keluargamu juga hadir. " Balas Naruto dengan berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Rias.

" Ne Hime. Apakah aku boleh memberinya sentuhan lembut ? " Tanya Naruto yang membuka topengnya lalu meraih tangan Rias dan mencium punggung tangannya. Para iblis yang melihatnya Nampak tercengang karena keberanian Naruto yang mengacaukan pertunangan antara Rias dan Raiser dan berani mencium tangan Rias.

" Tentu saja Anata. " Jawab Rias seenaknya saja sehingga membuat emosi Raiser memuncak.

" Brengsek kau pirang. Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau mengambil Rias dari ku. " Bentak Raiser lalu mencoba mengeluarkan Api keluarga Pheonix di kedua tangannya.

" Hohohoho.. Tunggu dulu Raiser. Kau boleh bertarung dengan Naruto. Tapi bukan disini. Greyfia, cepat siapkan arena untuk mereka berdua berpesta. " Suruh Sirzech yang memotong tindakan yang akan dilakukan Raiser dan menyutuh Greyfia membuatkan arena khusus untuk Raiser dan Naruto bertarung dan mentransfer mereka berdua disana.

Raiser dan Naruto kini sudah berada di arena yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bertarung. Arena ini berupa lapangan hijaun yang sangat luas. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat arena yang digunakan saat ini bisa untuk membuat Raiser bertambah emosi.

" Baiklah, Raiser. Kau ingin aku gunakan formasi 4-3-3 , 4-4-2, 5-4-1, atau yang lain ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejeknya.

" Apa maksudmu pirang ? " Bentak Raiser.

" Sepak bola. Kau taukan ? Aku sebagai pemain dan kau sebagai bolanya. Bagaimana ? " Tawar Naruto dengan tersenyum sinis.

" Cih lebih baik kau yang menjadi bolanya bangsat ! " Umpat Raiser lalu mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan bola api sebesar bola basket yang sangat banyak menuju Naruto.

" Cih.. " Hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto lalu mengaktifkan sharingannya. Raiser Nampak tertawa puas karena lawannya hanya diam saja. Serangan Raiser hanya menembus tubuh Naruto dan meluncur bebas ke arah belakang Naruto. Raiser dan para iblis yang melihat kemampuan Naruto hanya bisa tercengang termasuk Rias dan kelompoknya karena belum pernah melihat kemampuan Naruto yang barusan dia gunakan.

" Jadi Raiser-chan, Cuma ini ? Bisakah kau membuat yang lebih besar seukuran meteor ? Oh iya jika kau membuat ukuran yang sangat besar seperti itu pasti sihirmu akan habis. Apa aku benar ? " Tanya Naruto mengejek.

" Brengsek kau. Kau salah. Aku akan memberikanmu api yang lebih besar dan lebih panas dari meteor biasa ! " Setelah Raiser berkata seperti itu dia terbang sangat tinggi dan membuat bola api yang sangat besar seukuran meteor ( Seperti meteor dari madara. ) dan menembakkannya kepada Naruto. Naruto tampak sangat tenang menghadapinya dan merapal segel tangan dan muncul bola kecil bersinar yang berada di telapak tangannya dan melepaskannya ke udara. Raiser Nampak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto tetapi dia memilih menghilangkan kebingungannya dan tertawa puas karena menurutnya, ajal akan menerima Naruto. Lalu Naruto mengaktifkan Rinnengannya

' **[ Wahai sang pencipta dunia dan seisinya ] ' **

' **[ Akan aku persembahkan karya seniku ] '**

' **[ Yang akan menyinari seluruh dunia ] '**

' **[ Dan akan diterangi oleh segala kekuatan yang berusaha menghancurkannya ] '**

' **[ Wahai Dewi Bulan. Terimalah persembahanku] '**

' **[ Chibaku Tensei ] '**

Setelah mengucapkan atau lebih tepatnya bergumam seperti itu bola kecil yang tadi melayang ke langit mulai menarik apapun yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Termasuk Raiser yang kini tengah berusaha untuk tidak tertarik menuju bola kecil itu yang kini sudah menarik tanah yang ada dibawah dan apa daya, Raiser tak mampu lagi mengamankan dirinya dan dirinya kini telah berada didalam Bola yang sekarang ukurannya melebihi serangan Raiser tadi dan serangan Raiser tadi ikut terserap dan sekarang member kesan seperti bola raksasa itu berapi-api. Semua Iblis yang melihat itu perasaannya bercamur aduk antara takut dan khawatir melihat Raiser yang sekarang berada di dalam Bola Raksasa itun yang berapi-api dan dengan indahnya melayang dilangit. Rias dan kelompoknya pun juga begitu. Namun disisi lain mereka juga senang karena nampaknya Raiser sudah kalah telak dengan satu serangan itu.

Naruto yang dari tadi hanya berusaha menghindari tanah – tanah yang terbang kelangit menuju bola yang tadi dia lepaskan tadi. Dan sekarang dia sudah berada diatas bola itu dan terbang menggunakan sayap iblisnya.

' Jadi ini kekuatan dari satan itu ? Baiklah, walaupun aku seorang Maou tapi aku tak ingin melawan Naruto melihat kekuatannya yang sangat dahsyat itu. ' Batin Sirzech yang menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

" Baiklah Raiser bagaimana rasanya menjadi bola ? " Tanya Naruto yang tersenyum sadis melihat bola raksasa atau bulan yang diciptakannya tadi yang kini sedang menyiksa Raiser yang ada didalamnya.

" Lepaskan aku dari neraka ini, Bangsat " Ucap Raiser lirih yang sebenarnya didengar Naruto tapi Naruto ingin semua iblis yang melihatnya mendengar ucapan Raiser.

" Apa kau bilang ? Aku tak dengar. " Balas Naruto lalu bertingkah dengan memajukan telinga kananya seolah-olah tak mendengar ucapan Raiser.

" Lepaskan Aku! " Teriak Raiser yang terdengar sangat memilukan dan semua Iblis pun sekarang mampu mendengarnya.

" Baiklah. " Balas Naruto dengan entengnya dan menuju ke Bola raksasa yang tadi diciptakannya dan menghisap api yang menyelimutinya dengan salah satu tekhnik dari mata Rinnengannya. Setelah semua api milik Raiser tadi terhisap. Naruto menempatkan kedua tangannya diatas bola raksasa tersebut lalu mengucapkan jutsunya

' **[ Shinra Tensei ] ' **

Setelah itu tampak keluar tubuh Raiser dan meluncur ke bawah. Jatuhnya Raiser tadi menciptakan kawah yang sangat besar dan membuat Raiser pingsan dengan tubuh yang seperti terbakar. Raser tak mampu beregenerasi dengan baik karena staminanya habis untuk membuat bola api seukuran meteor tadi. Sementara itu Naruto tampak turun dengan sayapnya dan menghampiri Raiser dan membopongnya keluar dari dimensi tempatnya bertarung yang kini hanya tinggal kawah yang sangat besar dan bola raksasa yang masih setia melayang di langitnya.

Tak lama Naruto telah sampai di tempat pertunangan Raiser dan Rias tadi tanpa luka sedikitpun. Naruto meletakkan tubuh Raiser ke salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di ruangan itu dan diiringi tatapan takut,kagum,senang dan bahagia dari Semua iblis yang melihatnya. Rias lalu berlari untuk memeluk Naruto namun terhenti karena setelah Naruto meletakkan Raiser Naruto berjalan dengan gontai ke arah Rias lalu tiba – tiba ambruk dengan posisi terlentang. Semua orang yang melihat Naruto ambruk langsung kaget. Kecuali Rias,Akeno dan Sirzech yang dengan cepat menuju kea rah Naruto. Diikuti Sona dan kelompoknya serta kelompok dari Rias yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

" Apa kau tak apa – apa Naruto-Kun ? " Tanya Rias dan Akeno dengan bersamaan dengan nada sedih dan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

" Kau tak apa Naruto ? " Tanya Sirzech tampak khawatir.

" Eto- Sepertinya waktu ku telah datang. " Jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum.

" Ti-Tidak jangan pergi Naruto-Kun. Kau belum menikah denganku dan Akeno. Kau belum memberiku dan Akeno keturunan. Jangan pergi! " Teriak Rias dengan menangis

" Rias benar Naruto-Kun. Kenapa waktumu sesingkat ini? " Tanya Akeno yang air matanya tak bisa terbendung lagi. Sirzech, Kelompok Sona dan Kelompok Rias yang melihat adegan ini tak kuasa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang mereka alami.

" Hei.. Ternyata kalian bodoh ya ? Orang sepertiku tak mungkin mati semudah itu. Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Itulah maksudku. Haeh.. " Balas Naruto yang terbaring dengan helaan Nafas yang panjang.

" Dan mengenai pernikahan yang kalian inginkan. Aku tak masalah. Asalkan aku dapat persetujuan dari pihak kalian masing-masing. " Tambah Naruto yang kini menyeka air mata dari kedua selirnya itu.

" Jadi kau tak akan meninggalkan kami kan Naruto-Kun ? " Tanya Akeno yang berusaha membendung air mata kebahgiaannya.

" Tentu tidak. Aku akan selalu menjaga kalian. " Jawab Naruto. Sedangkan Sirzech,Sona dan Kelompoknya serta kelompok Rias sekarang terlihat lega yang sekarang menangis adalah Issei karena 2 target haremnya telah dicuri oleh Naruto.

" Sekarang bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat yang sangat nyaman, Sirzech-San ? Besok aku masih harus sekolah bukan ? Jadi aku perlu megistirahatkan tubuhku. " Pinta Naruto kepada Sirzech.

" Aku sudah menyiapkannya Naruto. Kamarmu sudah aku buat senyaman mungkin. Mengenai sekolah,Itu tak usah terlebih dahulu. Sebaiknya kau pulihkan tenagamu dulu. Aku akan memintakan ijin kepadamu selama 1 minggu. " Balas Sirzech

" Hmm.. Baiklah. Arigato Sirzech-San. " Kata Naruto.

" Ne Rias-Hime, Akeno-Hime. Bisa kalian mengantarkanku ke kamarku. Dan jangan sampai Milicas tahu bahwa kondisiku seperti ini. Aku tak mau melihatnya sedih. " Suruh Naruto kepada Rias dan Akeno dan dijawab anggukan oleh Duo Onee-Sama Kuoh academy tersebut. Lalu Naruto,Rias dan Akeno menghilang dalam lingkaran Sihir khas keluarga gremory. Disusul Sirzech dan Greyfia, Sona dan kelompoknya yang juga ingin memantau keadaan salah satu partnernya itu dan Tentu saja Kelompok Rias yang merasa berhutang budi kepada Naruto karena telah merebut Rias alias Buchou mereka.

_**TBC**_

**Yo.. Minna! o_o/ maaf telat update. Yosh ini dia Chapter 6 milik saya. Actionnya memang sengaja saya buat sedikit karena saya ingin menunjukan salah satu kekuatan besar Naruto. Kenapa Naruto kelelahan? Karena mengingat dia telah menyegel kekuatan besarnya. Dia tak mau meminjam kekuatan juubi dahulu untuk hanya melawan Raiser. **

**Ok Terima kasih atas Review yang telah meluncur mulus dalam list review saya. Terima kasih juga bagi para reader entah itu silent reader sekalipun. Jangan Lupa Review Minna ^-^9**

**Yoshh… Dhika Undur diri dulu.**

**Pai-Pai \^_^/**


End file.
